Guilty Life
by Riku Adipras
Summary: Dikirim ke dimensi lain dengan dalih untuk membunuh Iblis yang ada disana, padahal Hinata hanya dibuang oleh keluarganya karena diramalkan akan menghancurkan klannya sendiri. Hinata baru menyadari itu setelah dia diberitahu iblis yang harusnya ia bunuh. Ia mengikat kontrak dengan si Iblis dan menjadi budak Iblis demi mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Chap 6 update! maaf telat.
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Guilty Life

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, semua Chara yang ane pakai minjem om Kishi.

Warning : OC, GaJe, Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD tapi Insya Allah alurnya beda

Summary : Dikirim ke dimensi lain dengan dalih untuk membunuh Iblis yang ada disana, padahal Hinata hanya dibuang oleh keluarganya karena diramalkan akan menghancurkan klannya sendiri. Hinata baru menyadari itu setelah dia diberitahu iblis yang harusnya ia bunuh. Ia mengikat kontrak dengan si Iblis dan menjadi budak Iblis demi mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD, alur beda.

Chapter 1: Perkenalan

Nama : Naruto Uzumaki

Klan : Uzumaki

Keluarga : Uzumaki

Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki

Jenis : Iblis kelas menengah (Keturunan _kitsune_ dengan iblis)

Pangkat : Raja

Senjata : Holy Sword Excalibur

Sejak kecil dia tinggal di kuil yang seharusnya terlarang bagi bangsa iblis seperti dirinya. Sangat menyayangi ibu angkatnya yang sebenarnya adalah Dewi Inari (Dewi Padi). Ibu angkatnya menghilang secara misterius pada saat usianya menginjak 5 tahun, seminggu setelahnya para pendeta kuil mengirimnya ke Odium (salah satu dimensi penyiksaan) setelah mengetahui ramalan tentang anak tersebut. Berhasil keluar dari Odium saat dirinya menginjak usia 13 tahun, bahkan dia juga berhasil membuat Dewa kematian _Odium _menjadi budaknya. Bertemu dengan Hinata saat dia kembali mengunjungi _Odium,_ dia menjadikan Hinata sebagai budaknya karena dia ingin menyelamatkannya dari _Odium_ sekaligus ingin mengetahui mengapa Hinata bisa sampai dikirim ke Odium.

Memiliki sifat periang dan ramah sehingga disenangi oleh temannya, sangat menyayangi budaknya, tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti budaknya.

Cowok bersurai pirang jabrik yang memiliki mata _sapphire _ini sering di sebut sebagai Iblis yang beruntung, karena pada posisinya ini yang _notabene _sebagai iblis kelas menengah, tetapi dia bisa membuat pasukan budaknya sendiri. Namun, dia juga di cap sebagai iblis lemah yang bahkan budaknya sendiri lebih kuat daripada dirinya.

Nama : Hinata Hyuuga

Klan : Hyuuga

Keluarga : Uzumaki

Jenis kelamin : Perempuan

Jenis : Iblis kelas rendah (reinkarnasi dari manusia (?) mungkin)

Pangkat : Paladdin, namun lebih support ke _Healer_

Senjata : Absorbent arc

Iblis bersurai indigo ini dulunya adalah seorang _Miko. _Ibunya meninggal saat usianya baru berumur 5 tahun, gadis suci yang tidak mengenal seorangpun laki-laki kecuali laki-laki anggota klannya ini dikirim ke _Odium _saat usianya 16 tahun dengan dalih untuk membunuh iblis disana. Padahal dirinya hanya dibuang dari klannya. Disana dia bertemu Naruto yang sebenarnya harus ia bunuh. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit tentang dirinya, ia diberi tawaran Naruto untuk menjadi budak nya. Hinata awalnya tidak mau karena hal ini bertentangan dirinya yang merupakan seorang _Miko_. Demi mengetahui kebenaran yang ada pada dirinya, ia akhirnya menerima tawaran tersebut. Sangat mengagumi Naruto dan berharap menjadi budak yang berguna bagi tuannya.

Ia mungkin satu-satunya iblis yang bisa membaca do'a tanpa kesakitan, merupakan iblis berbakat, menguasai serangan jarak dekat maupun jauh, menguasai sihir maupun do'a.

Di dunia, ia disekolahkan di sekolah khusus perempuan. sangat terkenal akan keanggunan, keramahan, dan kepintarannya di sekolah. Pindah ke sekolahnya Naruto agar dirinya bisa bertemu dengan budak Naruto yang lain dan agar bisa mempelajari bagaimana caranya menjadi iblis.

Nama : N Hikimori (Bukan nama yang sebenarnya)

Klan : (Tidak diketahui)

Keluarga : Uzumaki

Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki

Jenis : Iblis kelas rendah (alasan tidak diketahui)

Pangkat : Ratu

Cowok misterius adalah budak yang memiliki posisi Ratu dalam keluarga Uzumaki, bisa dikatakan dia memiliki kuasa tertinggi setelah Naruto. Budak pertama sekaligus orang yang paling Naruto percayai. Biasanya, Raja lah yang mengatur strategi dan memerintahkan para budaknya, tapi Naruto memperayakan hal ini pada Ratunya untuk mengatur straetegi, tetapi tetap saja Narutolah yang akan menentukan strategi tersebut bisa dijalankan atau tidak.

Biasanya, Ratu adalah Iblis yang ahli dalam segala bidang baik sihir maupun serangan fisik, memiliki kemampuan yang hampir menyamai rajanya. Akan tetapi, Ratu keluarga Uzumaki ini tidak begitu baik dalam serangan fisik dan sihirnyapun dapat dikatakan hanya sesuai rata-rata. Walaupun begitu, jangan remehkan kecerdasannya yang luar biasa.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas dari cowok _hikimori _ini, yang mengetahui identitas nya Cuma Naruto. Dia juga ahlinya dalam bidang Informasi dan Telekomunikasi. Dalam setiap rapat, dia hanya berkomunikasi lewat _Netbook _atau benda lainnya.

Nama : Yugito Nii

Klan : Nii

Keluarga : Uzumaki

Jenis Kelamin : Wanita

Jenis : Iblis tingkat rendah (reinkarnasi _Nekomata_)

Pangkat : _Spell-Caster _(Tipe Shaman)

Dulunya dia adalah seorang _Nekomata, _kucing Neraka. Memiliki pendengaran yang tajam setara dengan Naruto, sangat ahli dalam bidang Shamanisme, dia dapat membangkitkan mayat untuk sementara dan dijadikan pasukannya, dia juga menguasai teknik _Hell Fire _yang daya hancurnya hanya 1 tingkat lebih rendah dari _Cursed Ameterasu _nya Klan Uciha.

Nama : Yami Raito

Klan : Raito

Keluarga : Uzumaki

Jenis kelamin : Wanita

Jenis : Dulunya adalah Iblis tingkat rendah (mantan _Shinigami _), dan sekarang pangkatnya menjadi Iblis tingkat menengah (Berhasil lulus ujian iblis di _Underworld _)

Pangkat : Warrior

Senjata : _Soul Eater Grim Schyte_

Dia sebenarnya bekerja di _Odium _Sebagai _Shinigami_, dia menjadi Iblis sebenarnya ingin pergi ke dunia lain yang berbeda dengan _Odium. _Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan pada Naruto karena dilempar ke _Odium _sejak kecil dan belum memiliki dosa yang cukup untuk dilempar ke _Odium._

Dia lebih ahli dalam serangan jarak dekat. Senjata utamanya adalah _Grim Schyte _seperti _Shinigami _pada umumnya. Dia memiliki sayap Malaikat jatuh (menjadi iblis/pergi keluar _Odium _berarti melanggar perintah _Kami, _dan itu berarti ia harus rela melepas sayap putihnya menjadi sayap hitam) dan juga memiliki sayap iblis. Hal ini jarang sekali terjadi dalam reinkarnasi iblis.

Dia memiliki nama yang unik. Yami yang berarti kegelapan dan Raito yang berarti Cahaya. Memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna merah muda, umur setara dengan Naruto, Yugito, maupun Hinata. Bertubuh a la _loli _, tinggi badannya pun tidak lebih dari sebahu Hinata. Sering di ejek Naruto sebagai _Shinigami _cebol.

Nama : Rock Lee

Klan : Tidak ada

Keluarga : Uzumaki

Jenis : Iblis tingkat rendah (reinkarnasi Manusia)

Pangkat : Warrior

Dia dulunya adalah manusia yang paling bersemangat di SMA Konoha dan sering mengumandangkan "Semangat masa muda" nya Mighty Guy-_sensei. _Sangat mengagumi Guy-_sensei _dan teman dekat Naruto. Walau dia bertubuh kurus, kekuatan fisiknya sungguh luar biasa dan menyaingi Naruto. tetapi dia hampir tidak menguasai sihir apapun. Dia meninggal dan di reinkarnasi kan Naruto menjadi Iblis.

Nama : Uciha Sasuke

Klan : Uciha

Keluarga : Uciha

Jenis Kelamin : Laki-laki

Jenis : Tidak diketahui

Pangkat : Tidak di ketahui

Cowok cakep dengan wajah _stoic _ini adalah salah satu teman masa kecil Naruto selain Sakura. Identitas belum diketahui

Nama : Sakura Haruno

Klan : Tidak ada

Keluarga : Tidak diketahui

Jenis Kelamin : Wanita

Jenis : Tidak diketahui

Pangkat : Tidak di ketahui

Cewek _pinky _yang selalu ceria ini adalah salah satu teman masa kecil Naruto. sama halnya sasuke, identitasnya juga belum diketahui.

Nah, sampai segini dulu, menurut kalian perlu dilanjutin gak? Review yah. Kalo respon nya positif besok atau lusa saya update.


	2. Chapter 2: Bertemu Iblis

Judul : Guilty Life

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, semua Chara yang ane pakai minjem om Kishi.

Warning : OC, GaJe, Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD tapi Insya Allah alurnya beda

Summary : Dikirim ke dimensi lain dengan dalih untuk membunuh Iblis yang ada disana, padahal Hinata hanya dibuang oleh keluarganya karena diramalkan akan menghancurkan klannya sendiri. Hinata baru menyadari itu setelah dia diberitahu iblis yang harusnya ia bunuh. Ia mengikat kontrak dengan si Iblis dan menjadi budak Iblis demi mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD, alur beda.

Sesuai janji saya, saya update ini fict jika responnya bagus.

Fazrulz21: gak ada sacred gear. Baiklah, cahp depan saya ganti namanya jadi Grim reaper, dan ini pangkatnya beda dengan yang di DxD, maaf yah

Dikdik717, huddexxx69, black market, kirei-neko, , akira no rinnegan : iya ini dilanjutin

Akbar123: Jika diibaratkan sama Dxd mungin Naruto ebagai Rias, Yugito sebagai Koneko (sama-sama kucing), Yami sebagai Akeno, Lee sebagai Issei, Hinata sebagai Asia"

.

.

"Berbicara"

'dalam hati'

[Baca do'a atau mantra atau kalimat kutukan]

.

.

Malam ini 10 Oktober… begitu gelap, tak ada bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Bulan sang dewi malam pun enggan menampakkan dirinya. Pada malam ini juga terlihat symbol lingkaran sihir berwarna merah darah di lapangan belakang kuil. Nampak seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun berada di tengah symbol merah tersebut. Tubuh kecilnya mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi sayang, lingkaran sihir nampak memberi beban gravitasi yang melebihi gravitasi normal. Nampak juga beberapa orang berpakaian pendeta berdiri diluar lingkaran sihir.

"K… kenapa? Kenapa aku harus dikirim ke _Odium_? APA DOSAKU!?" Dengan menahan beban yang luar biasa, bocah berambut pirang jabrik dengan 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya kepada pendeta berteriak dengan penuh amarah.

"Dosamu adalah… Keberadaanmu"

Setelah seorang pendeta yang nampak seperti pemimpin menjawab, lingkaran sihir mengeluarkan cahaya terang, dan mengeluarkan beberapa rantai lalu mengekang tubuh bocah bermata _sapphire._

GUUAAAHHHH

Bocah pirang menjerit kesakitan mengingat rantai tersebut menjerat dengan keras. Rantai menarik bocah itu kedalam lingkaran seolah dia tengah di telan bumi. Lingkaran sihir memudar dan beberapa saat kemudian menghilang beserta bocah pirang tadi.

.

.

.

Rambut indigo panjang

Mata bulan

Mengenakan pakaian a la Miko

Saat ini orang yang dengan ciri-ciri diatas berdiri di tengah symbol berwarna putih terang dan berbentuk segitiga sama sisi, tiap-tiap sudut segitiga tersebut ditempati oleh orang berpenampilan seperti Pendeta

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, dan bunuhlah iblis yang ada di dunia yang akan kamu datangi." Pendetayang berdiri di salah satu sudut segitiga tengah berbicara dengan wanita yang berada di tengah-tengah segitiga.

Simbol segitiga tersebut bersinar terang dibarengi dengan suara

"Baik, _Otou-sama_"

.

.

.

Aku si Hyuuga Hinata perlahan membuka ke dua mata ku. Aku memiringkan kepala pertanda bingung. Tempat ini… _Odium_ tak semengerikan yang aku baca di buku, sungguh berbeda dengan yang aku bayangkan. Kukira _Odium _itu dunia penuh dengan monster mengerikan yang bisa membunuh kita_, _ dunia dengan bau amis yang menyebabkan kita ingin menutup hidung. Tapi ini.. berbeda. Langit berwarna ungu gelap, tanah.. maksudku lantai tempatku berpijak tergenang air setinggi mata kaki. Argghhhhhh… jangan jangan aku nyasar ke dimensi lain lagi. aku menjambak surai indigo milikku lantaran frustasi.

"_Onee-sama_"

Ehh? Aku mendengar suara bocah memanggilku, tapi aku tak melihat siapapun.

"lihatlah kebawah"

Aku mengikuti instruksi suara itu dan melihat kebawah dan melihat boneka kecil berbentuk anak cewek berambut pirang dengan gaya _twin-tails. _kira-kira tingginya Cuma selutut kakiku. Ehh? Boneka bisa bicara?

"_Onee-sama, _bermain lah denganku_" _boneka itu menarik-narik baju miko ku dengan tangannya.

'_Kawaiiii!' _jeritku dalam hati.

"eh ummm… adek mau main apa?" walaupun sebenarnya tujuanku kemari hanya ingin mencari seseorang… maksudku sesosok iblis, tetapi aku tak kuasa menolak permintaan permintaan boneka manis ini.

"B… benarkah? _Onee-sama _mau bermain denganku? Semuanya yang ada disini gak ada yang mau bermain denganku.." boneka itu mengatakannya dengan nada sedih.

"Ayo kita bermain malaikat dan iblis" Wajah boneka yang tadinya sedih menjadi riang.

"Oke, baiklah tapi gimana cara mainnya? Dan adek gak usah manggil kakak dengan honorific –_sama"_ Aku mengiyakan permintaan boneka kecil yang ada didepannya sekaligus menanyakan aturan mainnya. Apa kejar-kejaran kayak penjahat dan polisi yah…

"Baik, _Onee-chan_. Aturan mainnya sederhana, iblis dan malaikat kan gak bisa akur. Tiap ketemu pasti saling membunuh, nah gitu aturannya. _Onee-chan _yang jadi iblis, aku yang jadi malaikat. Bersiap yah.. 1, 2, ,mulai!"

-CLASHHH!-

"KYAAA!" belum sempat Aku paham dengan maksud boneka tadi, dia sudah menebas lengan kiriku dengan sebilah pedang tipis yang menyembul keluar dari telapak tangannya. Saakkiiiiitt! Lengan kiri ku putus!.

"_Onee-chan _main yang serius dong!" apa-apa an! Dia bukan boneka! Dia iblis!. Dia hendak menebas tapi aku langsung lompat kebelakang. Baju miko yang aku pakai di bagian depan terlihat sobekan horizontal. Fiuhh... hampir saja mengenai dadaku.

Aku langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi boneka psycho itu, aku tahu jika memperlihatkan punggung kita pada musuh itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tapi masa aku harus menangkis pedang itu dengan tanganku kan gak mungkin. Satu-satunya cara adalah berlari menjauh dan memikirkan strategi sambil menghindar.

"_Onee-chan_ percuma lari, aku lebih cepat dari mu _onee-chan_!" dia berlari mengejarku. Cepat sekali larinya! Tapi aku sudah agak jauh dari si _pshyco _itu.

[_Kami-sama_ , berikan aku cahaya untuk memurnikan jiwa jahat yang ada didunia ini]

Setelah aku membaca sebait do'a sederhana tadi, telapak tanganku dengan cepat diselimuti cahaya putih. Cahaya tersebut membentuk tombak dengan panjang kira kira 1 meter. Aku berhenti berlari lalu memutar tubuh kebelakang sehingga berhadapan dengan boneka _pshyco_ . boneka iblis itu masih berlari dengan mengacungkan pedang. Aku melemparkan tombak cahaya tadi ke boneka iblis dan gotcha! Tombak itu tepat mengenai jantungnya! Walaupun aku gak yakin kalau boneka memiliki jantung sih… ah, tapi siapa peduli. Tombak cahaya tadi pasti bisa membakar habis iblis itu, kan cahaya adalah racun bagi iblis. Boneka iblis itu sudah jatuh terkapar kelantai dengan genangan air setinggi mata kaki. Aku sebenarnya kasian sih, tapi… dia sudah menyerangku dan terlebih lagi dia iblis.

"_Onee-chan_ , sakit sekali…" _What the?_ Boneka iblis masih bisa berdiri! Seharusnya dia sudah mati akibat tombak cahaya tadi.

"Apa ini _Onee-chan?_ Ini cahaya kan? _Onee-chan _kan ceritanya jadi iblis kenapa malah ngelempar tombak cahaya kayak malaikat? _Onee-chan _curaaang!". Lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut! Dia masih bisa bicara normal seolah gak terjadi apa-apa. Dan terlebih lagi dia mencabut tombak yang tertanam ditubuhnya memegang tombak cahaya dengan tangannya. Seharusnya dia gak bisa memegang itu! Jangankan memegang, berada didekat cahaya sepekat yang aku buat saja pasti sudah gemetaran. Jangan-jangan dia bukan iblis lagi. Kalau bukan iblis dia itu apa? Malaikat? Jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin malaikat ada disini. Jika iya pasti itu _Shinigami._

Belum sempat aku berhenti melamun. si boneka _pshyco _melempar tombak cahaya kearahku dan menggores kaki kiriku, goresannya sangat dalam. Tidak seperti iblis, terkena tombak cahaya bagiku hanya seperti terkena tombak biasa. Tetapi tetap saja, sakit!

Dia si boneka _pshyco _bergerak mendatangi aku. Sial, aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya aku akan mati disini, yah … maafkan aku _Otou-sama_. Sepertinya aku mengecewakanmu lagi. Tak terasa airmata jatuh membelai pipi pucat ku. Hey, aku menangis bukan karena takut mati! Yah memang aku sedikit takut sih, tetapi yang aku tangisi karena aku hanyalah anak yang gak berguna dari anggota klan-ku. Aku juga merasa sedih karena mengecewakan _Otou-sama_ lagi.

Si boneka _pshyco _bergerak semakin dekat. Yah, ketika masih kecil aku sering membaca bahwa akan ada pangeran tampan menunggangi kuda dengan sebilah pedang di tangan menolong para putri ketika sang putri dalam keadaan bahaya. Aku tahu aku bukanlah seorang putri, tetap mengharap sedikit ketika hampir menemui ajal gak apa-apa kan. dia si boneka pirang _twintails _semakin mendekatiku dengan senyum manis yang selalu dipatri di wajahnya.

"_Onee-chan, _sepertinya malaikatlah yang menang"

Dia berjalan sambil berbicara kayak gitu! Apa-apan dia, dia masih menganggap ini permainan yang kami sepakati tadi. Dan… seharusnya dia yang menjadi iblis tau!.

Jarak antara aku dan si boneka _psycho _tinggal 2 meter, dia mengangkat pedangnya dan mengayunkan ke arahku. Sial aku sudah tidak kuat untuk menghindar, aku hanya berharap keajaiban akan terjadi. Aku memejamkan mataku berharap mati itu tidak sesakit yang orang lain katakan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Eh, lama sekali, jangan jangan aku udah mati ya. Tapi rasanya gak sakit. Aku mencoba memberanikan diri membuka kedua mataku, yang pertama terlihat adalah punggung seorang pria kira kira seumuran denganku. bersurai jabrik pirang, dan memakai jumpsuit hitam orange. Aku mencoba mengintip kesamping dan melihat si boneka _pshyco _, aku menyatukan kedua alis ku lantaran bingung, si boneka yang biasanya tersenyum kini Nampak ketakutan. Siapa sih dia yang melindungi ku? Apa dia kuat sehingga si boneka dengan sifat _psycho _pun takut dengannya.

"Kamu akan disiksa dulu sebelum mati jika berhadapan dengan boneka manis ini".

Ih serem! Untung itu belum terjadi. Dia mengatakan itu sambil menengokkan wajahnya menghadapku, aku bisa melihat wajah tan yang dihiasi 3 goresan dan mata _sapphire-_nya.

"Lama gak jumpa ya Anami"

Oh, jadi boneka itu namanya Anami, tunggu.. kenapa si cowok _blonde _ bisa tau namanya? Dan terlebih lagi dia bilang lama gak jumpa, jadi dia udah pernah ketemu si Anami dong.

"Mengapa kamu kembali lagi kesini? Kit-_kun_?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan _Shinigami_ dunia _Odium, _"

Jujur, aku mulai gak ngerti apa yang mereka obrolin.

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus bermain denganku dulu Kit-_kun._Kita main iblis dan malaikat"

Apa? Dia mau mengajak orang yang dipanggil Kit-_kun_ main seperti itu? Tak akan kubiarkan!

"Baikla-"

"Jangan! Jangan terima tawarannya Kit-_san_!"

Aku memotong perkataannya. Yang benar saja dia mau bermain dengan boneka _psycho _itu.

"Heh? Kenapa Miko-_san _apa ada yang salah?" dia bertanya kepadaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap si Anami.

"Kit-_san_. Jika kamu bermain dengannya, kamu akan terluka seperti ku! Aku bahkan kehilangan tangan kiriku. Eh? Ketika aku mau menunjukan lengan kiriku yang terpotong, entah kenapa aku masih memiliki lengan ku! Tapi aku yakin sekali lengan kiriku terpotong beserta lengan baju kiriku, terbukti aku sudah kehilangan lengan baju kiriku, jangan-jangan tubuhku beregenerasi sendiri lagi.

"Terimakasih Miko_-san_! Aku terharu kamu mengatakannya. Kamu menghawatirkan aku ya, tapi tenang saja kok. Di dunia ini tubuh kita bisa beregenarasi setelah 10 menit dan kita gak bisa mati. Jadi ini tempat yang cocok buat penyiksaan"

Entah aku harus lega karena tanganku tumbuh kembali atau aku harus takut karena bisa saja aku disiksa terus? Tapi aku harus menolongnya dari si _pshyco _itu.

"Tapi-"

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan sesuatu aku mendengar Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu

[ Aku hanyalah rubah kecil yang menginginkan kekuatan]

[Aku adalah simbolisasi dari kebencian]

[Aku, yang akan menjadi _kitsune _sesungguhnya, tertawa pada derita dan menolak kebahagiaan]

[Aku, akan mengajari kalian rasa takut yang belum pernah kalian rasakan]

[Bergetarlah dalam ketakutan! Dan berlututlah padaku, _Demon Fox!_]

Itu… sepertinya pemuda _blonde _baru saja mengucapkan beberapa kalimat kutukan. Aku mendengar kata _kitsune, _dia rupanya siluman ya. Segera setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat kutukan itu tubuhnya diselimuti aura merah darah yang bercampur dengan warna hitam. Aura itu menyelimuti Kit-_san _dan membentuk rubah ekor satu. Mata _sapphire _teduh yang ia miliki kini sudah berubah warna menjadi semerah darah dengan pupil menyipit seperti rubah. Tiga garis dippipinya menebal, kuku nya pun memanjang menjadi cakar. Dia… sungguh berbeda dari yang kulihat tadi, aura nya yang hangat kini berubah menjadi mencekam.

"Maafkan aku Anami, kekuatan iblis ku sudah terkuras habis hanya untuk masuk ke _Odium. _Jadi aku akan menggunakan _youjutsu _ku sepenuhnya.

Dia Iblis yang hebat karena bisa membuka gerbang _Odium _sendirian, aku kesini butuh 3 orang pendeta tingkat tinggi sekelas ayahku. Eh… dia bilang apa? Kekuatan iblisku? Berarti dia iblis? Apakah dia iblis yang harus aku bunuh?

Dia yang dipanggil _Kit-kun _oleh si boneka _pshyco _dengan kecepatan tinggi memukul Anami membuat Anami terpental beberapa meter dari posisinya semula. Anami kembali berdiri dan menatap Kit-_san _. kini sebilah pedang tipis muncul dari telapak tangan kiri Anami, membuat dirinya seperti pendekar pedang aliran ganda. Aku kembali dikejutkan oleh Anami, bukan karena sekarang dia memiliki dua pedang, tetapi itu karena pedang yang ia pakai diselimuti oleh aura suci. Aku yakin Kit-_san _akan terkena banyak _damage _jika ia tertebas pedang yang dipakai Anami.

Anami berlari mengeliminasi jarak nya dengan Kit-_san. _Dia melompat menesejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Kit-_san _lalu membuat gerakan seperti hendak menusuk ke arah Kit-_san. _Tubuhnya kecil, tapi kecepatan dan akurasinya bisa diacungi jempol.

Anami berhasil menggores pipi Kit-_san _. Bekas goresan yang Anami tinggalkan di kulit _tan _Kit-_san _terlihat mengeluarkan asap seperti , sepertinya aura suci itu bekerja dengan baik. Walaupun begitu, Dewi Fortuna berpihak kepada Kit-_san. _Walau Anami berhasil menggores pipi Kit-_san, _segera setelah kejadian itu, tangan kiri Kit-_san _langsung memegang tangan Anami dan dan telapak tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu berbentuk bola merah darah yang berputar dan menghantamkan ke tubuh Anami

Anami (lagi-lagi) terpental dengan jarak yang lumayan -_san _berlari mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Anami lalu …

-SRIINGGG-

Terlihat banyak rantai hitam bermunculan dari lingkaran sihir yang juga berwarna hitam, dan semuanya mengikat Kit-_san. _Sekarang Kit-_san _sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Di tengah-tengah lingkaran tersebut terlihat sesosok makhluk misterius berpakaian dan bertudung hitam. Dia Nampak seperti _Shinigami_!

"Anami-_chaaaannn! _ Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Suaranya nyaring mirip suara gadis se usia ku, dia berlari mendekati Anami yang memang sekarang butuh bantuan. Tudung yang ia pakai terbuka memperlihatkan surai merah muda bergelombang dan wajah cantiknya. Tinggibadannya mungkin hanya setinggi bahuku. Kau tahu? Dia bener-bener beda sama _Shinigami _yang ada di pikiranku. Dia terlalu imut untuk jadi _Shinigami._

"Sialan kau Naru-_chan_! Kau menyakiti boneka yang sedang bertugas menyiksa para pendosa disini!"

Jadi Anami itu pembantunya _Shinigami-sama _ya? Tadi aku diincar Anami, berarti Aku pendosa dong? Seprtinya dia marah dengan si Kit-_san. _Dan dia juga memanggil Kit-_san _dengan nama Narupake suffiks –_chan. _Pasti si Kit/Naru bakal marah tuh.

"A-ano _Shinigami-sama _, Dia adalah Iblis yang disuruh Ayahku untuk di bunuh, pasti dia Iblis yang hebat. Berhati-hatilah"

_Shinigami-sama _menengok kearahku dan tersenyum

"Ah gak apa-apa kok Miko-_chan. _Dia Cuma Iblis tingkat menengah, gak usah takut kok! Naru-_chan _udah jinak"

Dia mengatakan itu sambil nunjuk Kit-_san, _aura yang tadi menyelimuti Kit-_san _sudah gak ada lagi. Matanya kembali berwarna biru dan garis pipinya menipis, cakarnya juga sudah kembali menjadi kuku.

"Hey! Aku sudah menolongmu tahu! Kenapa kamu malah mau membunuhku?! Dan kau, _Shinigami _cebol! Bersikap sopanlah sedikit pada majikanmu!"

Kit-_san _bilang kayak gitu dengan nada histeris. 

"Jika kau manggil Aku dengan sebutan itu lagi kamu bakal mati!" Shinigami-_sama _berteriak sambil mengacungkan Grim Schyte yang tadi ada dipunggungnya."

"Baiklah, Aku juga akan memberimu pelajaran tentang sopan santun!" Kit-_san _gak mau kalah, dia memasang kuda-kuda."

Sebelum mereka saling bertarung, si boneka Anami angkat bicara.

"_Shinigami-sama! _Keadaan darurat! Data yang terletak di pusat _Odium_ berhasil dibobol. Kita harus cepat pergi kesana dan untuk mu Kit-_kun_, Jaga Miko-_san _dan tanyakanlah kenapa dia bisa ke _Odium _padahal dosanya gak cukup untuk dibawa kemari"

Dengan seenak jidat, Anami nyuruh Iblis itu untuk menjagaku.

"Cih, Kita lanjutkan ini lain kali rubah!"

Shinigami-_sama _mendecih dan segera setelah itu dia dan Anami membentuk lingkaran sihir dan menghilang.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu dan kenapa kamu kesini? Anami bilang kamu gak cukup dosa untuk sampai kesini." Dia mengatakan itu tanpa melihat kearahku. Sombong sekali dia

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang Miko. Setidaknya pandanglah lawan bicaramu ketika kamu bicara" Aku mengatakannnya menggunakan nada kesal.

Dia tidak menjawab, dan hanya menunjuk ke arahku atau lebih tepatnya kearah dada ku. Aku melihat kearah yang ia tunjuk, aku melihat sobekan horizontal bekas pertarunganku dengan Anami, tentu saja itu memperlihatkan sebagian dadaku, wajahku memerah.

"KYAAA, mesum! _Hentai! Ecchi! Ero! _Bejat! Benar kata Ayahku kalau semua laki-laki itu iblis!"aku menjerit sambil menutupi dadaku dengan tangan.

"A-Aku tidak melihatnya!"

"BOHONG!"

"O-oke, aku melihatnya tapi aku kan mengisyaratkan agar kamu menutupinya Hyuuga-_san. _Lagipula Aku ini emang laki-laki iblis tahu"

Aku diam meresapi apa yang dia katakan. Bener juga sih.

"Hyuuga-_san, _kenapa kamu kesini? Apa dosamu?" dia mengubah arah pembicarannya.

"Aku disuruh klanku untuk membunuhmu dan akan segera kembali ke dunia ku setelah membunuhmu"

"Ahahahahahahahahahaha"

Aku mngerutkan alis ku. Apa ada yang lucu?

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Dia berusaha menahan tawanya dan menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya

"Kamu tahu Hyuuga-_san_, setiap manusia, siluman, iblis, bahkan malaikat jika dikirim kesini tanpa perintah langsung dari _Kami-sama _itu berarti dia sudah dibuang dan dianggap pendosa besar. Dan.. kamu bilang akan segera pulang? Walau kamu berhasil membunuhku kamu gak bakalan bisa pergi dari tempat ini"

"Anda.. bercanda kan?"

Aku gak percaya dengannya, tappi aku gak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan disorot matanya

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

Cut, Sampai segini dulu. Review yah.


	3. Chapter 3: Sekolah

Chap 2 update, untuk balasan review ada dibawah. Selamat membaca.

.

.

"Jika kamu mau, kamu bisa menjadi pemimpin para malaikat jatuh."

"Kau terlalu buru-buru pak tua, lagi pula tujuanku hanya membunuh dirinya dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Huh, lakukanlah sesukamu."

.

.

.

Judul : Guilty Life

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, semua Chara yang ane pakai minjem om Kishi.

Warning : OC, GaJe, OOC mungkin. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD tapi Insya Allah alurnya beda

Summary : Dikirim ke dimensi lain dengan dalih untuk membunuh Iblis yang ada disana, padahal Hinata hanya dibuang oleh keluarganya karena diramalkan akan menghancurkan klannya sendiri. Hinata baru menyadari itu setelah dia diberitahu iblis yang harusnya ia bunuh. Ia mengikat kontrak dengan si Iblis dan menjadi pelayan Iblis demi mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD, alur beda.

.

.

.

"Ahahahahahaha"

Aku tertawa sambil memegang perutku dengan tangan kananku. Gadis Miko (1) yang mengaku Hinata Hyuuga ini sepertinya sedang membuat lelucon. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa keluar dari tempat ini, Odium(2)? Akupun butuh kekuatan Dewa Kematian daerah sini agar bisa keluar.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

Gadis itu mengatakan dengan nada heran. Aku berusaha meredam tawaku dengan mengambil nafas panjang.

"Kamu tahu Hyuuga-_san, _setiap manusia, siluman, iblis, bahkan malaikat jika dikirim kesini tanpa perintah langsung dari _Kami-sama_(3)itu berarti dia sudah dibuang dan dianggap pendosa besar. Dan… kamu bilang kamu akan segera pulang? Walau kamu berhasil membunuhku kamu gak bakalan bisa pergi dari tempat ini."

Aku mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya, buat apa Aku bohong pada gadis manis yang ada didepanku ini. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan gak percaya

"Anda… bercanda kan?

Aku jelas-jelas melihat tatapan gak percaya, sedih, kesepian, kehilangan bercampur di sorot matanya. Tatapannya sama seperti diriku waktu disini. Hidup memang gak adil huh? Kamu dan Aku yang gak menyadari dosa yang kami buat malah dikirim kesini. Terlebih lagi mereka adalah orang terdekatmu.

"Apa Aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Kamu iblis! Aku gak bakalan percaya sama kamu!"

Dia berteriak dengan suara bergetar. Jujur aku iba kepadanya.

"Buat apa aku bohong Miko bodoh, masak kamu yang _notabene_ seorang Miko gak tau hal seperti itu."

Aku mengatakannya dengan nada sarkastis, aku emang sedang gak ada mood sih. Aku kesini bukan untuk mengurusi si cewek Miko ini.

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku percaya pada klanku terlebih lagi pada Ayahku. Dia bilang dia bisa mengembalikan aku ke dunia. Aku gak mau lagi membuat kecewa Ayahku. Jadi jangan bilang omong kosong kayak gitu, lagian kamu bisa keluar masuk Odium, Ayahku pasti bisa melakukannya!"

Huh, wanita yang ingin diakui keberadaannya ya. Aku bisa keluar masuk Odium itu adalah 2 hal yang berbeda.

"Dengarkan aku Hyuuga-_san. _Aku bisa membuka gerbang masuk ke Odium tapi mustahil untukku membuka gerbang keluar. Para _Kami _memang merancang dunia ini agar kita bisa masuk tapi gak bisa keluar. Satu-satunya yang bisa keluar masuk dunia ini hanyalah Dewa Kematian."

Aku mengatakannya sedetail yang Aku bisa. Mata Indigo nya melebar, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya menandakan dia sedang kaget.

"T-tadi aku dengar kamu bilang pada Dewa Kematian untuk sopan sedikit pada majikanmu. J-jangan katakan d-dia sudah kamu ubah jadi b-pelayanmu."

Dia mengatakannya sambil tergagap. Sepertinya dia gak percaya seorang malaikat yang bekerja menjadi Dewa Kematian rela berubah menjadi pelayan seorang Iblis. Dia gadis yang pintar huh, dia bahkan tau system yang berkaitan tentang Iblis.

"Ya begitulah, hahahaha. Dan… kau tahu kalau baju bagian depanmu robek, kenapa tanganmu malah dipindahkan untuk menutup mulutmu? Kamu gak sengaja apa emang niat nge goda aku sih."

"KYAA, M-mesum! Tanganku reflek tahu!"

Dia menyilangkan keduatangan kedadanya dengan sikap protektif. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Seharusnya dia bersyukur ketemu Iblis baik hati kayak Aku. Mungkin kalau gadis ini ketemunya sama Kakashi-_sensei _atau Jiraiya-_sensei, _Aku gak bisa ngebayangin deh.

"Kau tahu, Aku dibuang kesini sejak umur 7 tahun. Aku ketemu Yami-_chan _saat menginjak usia 11 tahun. Aku dan dia berteman baik, yah walaupun kami sering bertengkar sih. Dia memintaku untuk menjadikan dirinya pelayanku setahun setelah Aku keluar dari Odium"

Aku mengenang masa lalu sambil curhat kepadanya. Wajah Hyuuga yang tadinya memerah kini memasang ekspresi suram kayak baru keluar dari ruang administrasi.

"Teman, ya…"

Aku yakin ini cewek pasti dikekang sama keluarganya dan harus melakukan hal yang mengorbankan hak nya sebagai gadis.

"Hey Hyuuga-_san, _jadilah pelayanku dan Kita bisa keluar dari sini. Kamu bisa menjalani kehidupan yang kamu inginkan dan… kamu bisa mendapatkan teman."

Aku merayunya agar mau jadi pelayanku. Sepertinya dia memiliki potensi yang hebat sebagai iblis nanti.

"Aku gak mau, Aku tahu hasutan para Iblis itu super manis. Tapi aku gak bakalan bisa di hasut oleh Iblis sepertimu"

"Selama kamu keluar dari sini kamu bisa mencari tahu kebenaran yang ingin kamu ketahui. Seperti siapa kamu sebenarnya, kenapa para klanmu ingin membuangmu, dan… alasan kematian seseorang yang kamu sayangi dan kamu anggap itu adalah kematian yang gak wajar. Tapi tentu saja jika kamu ingin melakukan hal itu kamu harus keluar dari sini dulu"

Aku mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang sedih. Sepertinya dia sudah pernah kehilangan orang yang ia cintai. Aku bisa melihat itu dari matanya, jika Aku melihat dirinya… aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri.

"Okaa-sama"

Heh? Aku mendengar dia menggumam liiriiihhhh sekali dan gak jelas pula. Bahkan pendengaran ku yang kayak rubah aja gak bisa denger secara jelas.

"Ada apa Hyuuga-_san?"_

"Gak ada apa-apa kok. Hasutan Iblis itu nyeremin yah. Aku bahkan hanyut kedalamnya"

Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum manis kearahku. Sial, rasanya pingin ku cubit tuh pipi sebagai pelampiasan rasa gemasku.

"Jadi? Maukah kamu jadi pelayanku, Hyuuga-_san?_" Aku menanyakan hal itu hanya sebagai konfirmasi.

Gadis indigo yang sebentar lagi jadi pelayan keempatku dengan suara hormat berkata

"Baiklah, Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu. Uzumaki-_sama"_

Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan lambang keluarga Uzumaki yang terletak ditengah-tengah muncul dibawah kaki Hyuuga. Persiapan sudah selesai, dan saatnya untuk mengangkat Hyuuga Hinata sebagai Iblis baru.

[Dalam namaku, Naruto Uzumaki]

[Aku memerintahkanmu, Hinata Hyuuga]

[Aku membangkitkanmu kembali, ke tanah ini, sebagai pelayanku, dan terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis]

[Dengan kehidupan barumu, bangkitlah]

.

.

.

3 Hari sudah berlalu semenjak Aku menyelesaikan masalahku di Odium. Dan sejak saat itulah Aku menemukan pelayan baru, dia adalah seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ada hal aneh yang terjadi ketika Aku mengangkat Hinata menjadi pelayanku. Pada saat ritual, tepatnya setelah pembacaan kalimat reinkarnasi. Segera setelah itu Hinata mengeluarkan aura ungu gelap, auranya… mirip dengan aura Yugito dan Aku. Aura _Yokai, _tapi bukan _Yokai _biasa. Apakah dia _Kitsune _(4)_?_ Atau _Nekomata _(5)_? _Atau yang lain? Huh sepertinya itulah alasan mengapa Hinata dibuang ke Odium.

Saat ini Aku lagi ada didalam ruang kelas XI-3. Aku duduk dikursi nomor dua dari belakang dan disamping jendela. Kelasku ada dilantai 2. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke meja dengan mood yang amat sangat jelek sekali. Bagaimana tidak, 2 hari yang lalu atau sehari setelah keluar dari Odium, Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk siapa yang menjebol system keamanan Odium dan membuat geger para Dewa Kematian dan bawahannya yang bertugas di Odium terutama Yami-_chan. _Sesampainya dirumah Aku mendapat _e-mail_ dari N Hikkimori yang menjabat sebagai Ratuku. Dia nulis surat isinya kayak gini:

_Oy, lama gak saling bercakap-cakap ya._

_Oh ya, yang mbobol system keamanan dan data dari Odium itu Aku._

_System keamanannya lumayan hebat, Aku butuh tiga puluh menit buat bisa ngehack sistemnya_

_Tenang, Aku Cuma mau mencari lubang keamanan Odium biar tahu kelemahannya agar bisa diperkuat lagi system keamanannya._

_Aku gak nyuri data-datanya kok. _

_Aku gak ninggalin jejak, jadi gak usah khawatir Naruto-sama _

_Ah udah ya, maaf ganggu. Jaa…_

_NB: Jangan bilang-bilang ke Yami ya. Bisa-bisa aku babak belur lagi._

SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! DASAR RATU BRENGSEK! Bilang aja kamu kurang kerjaan lalu ngetes aplikasi _hacking _buatanmu. Jika ketahuan bukan Cuma kamu yang akan dihujani tombak cahaya tapi Aku juga bakal kena imbasnya tahu!

"Yo Naruto!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku, sengaja Aku menoleh kesamping biar tahu siapa orang yang memanggilku.

"Huh, ada apa Lee?"

Rupanya dia Lee, lengkapnya Rock Lee. Generasi kedua pewaris semangat masa muda nya Guy-_sensei. _Lee adalah teman manusia ku, dia belum tahu kalau Aku ini Iblis.

"Tumben-tumbennya sang Uzumaki Naruto lemes kayak gini, kemana semangat masa mudamuu!"

"AAARRGGGHHHH"

Aku mengerang frustasi sambil membenturkan kepalaku kemeja berulang kali. Gimana gak lemes coba, capek-capek ke Odium buat mbantu Yami-_chan _menemukan pelaku pembobolan data Odium, dan ternyata yang nglakuin itu pelayanmu sendiri. Yah, walaupun dengan gitu Aku nemu pelayan cakep sih, tapi itu belum cukup ngurangi rasa kesalku pada si _Hikikomori _(6)sialan. Semua murid kelas yang udah berangkat memandang heran tingkah aneh ku, ah bodo amat.

"Hey, hentikan Naruto! Jika kamu mbenturin kepalamu ke meja entar kamu yang bodoh jadi tambah bodoh lho."

Lee mengatakan hal itu sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakkku. Aku gak tau itu diklasifikasikan sebagai kalimat penghibur atau kalimat mengejek.

-DING DONG DING DONG-

Suara bel masuk pertanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Namun murid-murid kelasku masih pada ngobrol sana sini seolah gak peduli dengan bunyi bel tersebut. Yah, itu soalnya jam pertama pada hari ini adalah pelajaran sejarah dan gurunya adalah tukang terlambat. Dia adalah Pria aneh berambut perak melawan hukum gravitasi, dia memakai masker dan ikat kepala miring menutupi mata kirinya membuat wajahnya hanya terlihat ¼ saja, membuat dirinya nampak seperti orang jahat. Dan lagi, dia selalu membaca novel mesum secara terang-terangan di depan para murid. Dia seolah gak peduli dengan sindiran yang diluncurkan dari para murid tertama para siswi.

"Hey Naruto, katanya ada murid pindahan baru loh! Semoga aja cewek ya. Naruto, menurutmu murid pindahannya kayak gimana ya? Apakah ramah? Pintar? Atau jika laki-laki dia sok keren kayak Sasuke?"

Aku gak penasaran dengan murid baru yang Lee bicarakan soalnya Aku tahu siapa murid pindahan itu. Dia cewek, berambut indigo lurus panjang, memiliki iris ungu pucat, dan berkulit putih cenderung pucat, namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dan merupakan pelayan keempat ku. Dia sekarang tinggal di apartemen milik Yugito. Hinata bilang dia ingin pindah ke Konoha Gakuen karena dia udah gak mungkin bisa sekolah di SMA nya yang dulu. Sekolahnya dulu dekat dengan kuil tempat dimana ia tinggal dan disana juga ada saudara satu klannya. Hinata juga bilang dia ingin lebih dekat dengan pelayan-pelayanku yang lain dan belajar kehidupan Iblis. Aku mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Aku gak tau"

Aku berbohong pada Lee karena Aku gak mau dia bertanya lagi dan lagi jika Aku bilang aku mengenalnya.

"Yo _Minna!"_

Guru sejarahku, Kakashi Hatake, dia sudah tiba di ruang kelas dan berdiri didepan muridnya. Semua murid duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Aku melihat jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul 08.34 waktu di kelas XI-3, rupanya kali ini dia telat 36 menit, biasanya dia telat sejam.

"Maaf terlambat, tadi ada nenek-ne~"

"Kami sudah tau." Murid-murid menjawab serempak dengan nada bosan. Ya iyalah, alasan Kakashi-_sensei _sama mulu. Alasannya ketemu nenek-nenek, ketemu kucing, dan tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan, gak ada alasan lain selain itu.

"Ahahaha. Kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru, Hyuuga-_san _silahkan masuk."

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Novel mesum yang ia baca, dia melambaikan tangan ke pintu kelas seperti mengisyaratkan seseorang agar segera masuk. Langkah kaki terdengar, gadis Hyuuga itu masuk ke ruang kelasku… maksudku, ruang kelas kami. Semua murid terpesona minus Aku yang emang udah kenal, Sasuke yang sifat cueknya udah stadium akhir, dan Shikamaru yang sekarang lagi tidur didalam kelas. Bahkan Chouji yang sedari tadi mengunyah kripik kentang berhenti sesaat saat melihat Hinata, dan kembali mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Ano… Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tinggal bersama saudaraku Yugito di apartemen miliknya. Mohon bantuannya."

Suasana kelas menjadi gaduh setelah Hinata mengakhiri perkenalannya. Hampir semua murid pada membicarakan Hinata.

"Tak kusangka Yugito yang galaknya minta ampun punya saudara seramah dia ya."

Ya, Aku juga gak nyangka Hinata mau saja berakting jadi saudaranya Yugito.

"Wah, dia cantik yah."

Ya! Dia emang cantik! Beruntungnya aku punya pelayan secakep dia.

"Aku berharap dia belum punya pacar."

…. Aku gak bisa komentar kalau yang ini.

" 'miliknya' besar yah."

Apa!? Dasar cowok mesum! Jika kamu berani macem-macem ke Hinata aku bakal nyuruh Yugito menggunakan _Hell Fire _nya buat ngebakar dosa-dosamu!

"Semuanya diam, nah Hyuuga-_san_ kamu bisa memilih tempat duduk yang kamu sukai."

Kakashi-_sensei _menenangkan muridnya dan menyuruh Hinata duduk. Ada dua tempat duduk kosong di kelasku, yang satu ada di kolom kedua baris paling akhir, dan yang satunya ada baris paling depan, kolom ke dua.

"Kamu bisa duduk di bangku depan sebelah Yamanaka. Yamanaka-_san _kamu bisa mengangkat tanganmu."

Cewek _blonde _dengan modelrambut dikuncir dan menutupi sebelah tangannya mengangkat tangannya. Hinata melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum, Ino membalas senyumnya.

"Atau disebelah Shion, Shion-_san _kamu bisa mengangkat tanganmu."

Cewek berpenampilan mirip dengan Ino mengangkat tangannya. Hinata melihat ke arah Shion, indra perasanya tiba-tiba merasakan hawa dingin tidak mengenakan, tubuhnya bergetar seolah memberitahu sinyal bahaya. Hal ini gak aneh, Shion adalah Miko tingkat tinggi, dan Miko secara teknis adalah musuh Iblis.

"Aku akan duduk di sebelah Yamanaka-_san."_

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah berjuang menghadapi pelajaran yang melelahan akhirnya waktu Istirahat tiba. Yah… walaupun entar harus berperang lagi, setidaknya kami bisa melepas lelah sejenak. Aku melihat kearah Hinata, dia masih duduk di kursinya dan dirubungi oleh para murid yang ingin berkenalan dengannya. Para murid yang mengerubungi Hinata hilang satu per satu setelah puas berkenalan dengan Hinata, ada yang kembali duduk di tempat duduk dan ada juga yang keluar kelas. Sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi murid yang berbincang dengan Hinata, ini kesempatanku untuk menyapa Hinata. Yah, sekedar basa-basi.. Aku beranjak dari kursiku menuju Hinata untuk menyapanya.

"Yo, Hyuuga-_san._"

Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk menoleh sekaligus mendongak kearahku, dia memasang ekspresi tidak senang.

"Ah, Naruto-_kun. _sudah kubilang panggil nama depanku. Bukannya kita sudah berjanji sebelumnya."

Semua mata tertuju pada arah kami. Semua memasang ekspresi yang sulit Aku pahami. Mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan Aku dan Hinata. Aku bisa mendengar walaupun samar-samar, Aku seorang Iblis separuh _Kitsune, _wajar dong jika aku punya pendengaran yang tajam.

"Apakah mereka sudah saling kenal?"

Ya kami udah saling kenal.

"Astaga! Mereka bahkan saling memanggil dengan nama depan."

Itu karena kami sudah saling berjanji.

"Emang janji apa yah yang mereka buat?"

Sebenarnya sehari yang lalu saat Hinata bilang ingin pindah sekolah, aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak memanggilku dengan suffiks –_sama, _apa kata teman-temanku nanti melihat murid baru memanggilku dengan suffiks –_sama, _kan gak lucu. Sebagai gantinya Aku akan memanggil nama depannya. Kami sepakat dengan hal itu.

"Hey apa yang kalian lihat? Kami memang sudah pernah bertemu walau Cuma sebentar."

Aku bilang kayak gitu dengan nada kesal. Para murid yang memandangi kami sudah kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Aku kembali ngobrol dengan Hinata.

"Ah, aku lapar. Yugito memberiku bekal, dia baik yah. Katanya Aku perlu makan-makanan bergizi biar gak sakit dan tumbuh sehat. Dan dia juga bilang gak baik jajan sembarangan di sekolah."

Apa!?Yugito punya sifat keibuan? Apa gak salah? Jangan-jangan ini pertanda akan terjadi _Ragnarok? _Dan dia bilang gak baik jajan disekolah? Hey, Hinata sudah SMA tahu! Bukan anak kecil lagi.

Hinata mengeluarkan bekalnya. Wadah bekalnya berwarna hitam dan bentuknya gak cewek banget, aku yakin kalau itu milik Yugito. Dia membuka bekalnya dan nampaklah isi bekal tersebut. Aku mengerutkan dahiku saat melihat Hinata menyisihkan sosis dan daging.

"Kenapa kamu menyisihkan lauk itu? Kamu gak suka ya?"

"Aku gak biasa makan daging."

Aku menepuk jidatku, Hinata dulunya kan Miko, seorang Miko pantang makan daging. Bodohnya dirimu Naruto. Sekarang Hinata pasti berpikir kalau kamu itu Majikan bego yang gak berguna.

"Yah, tapi sayang kan kalau dibuang."

"Kamu mau Naruto-_kun? _masakan Yugito enak loh." Dia menawariku setelah dia mencicipi lauk nabati nya.

"Bolehkah? Wah makasih ya." Akhirnya Aku punya pelayan yang perhatian kepadaku, aku sungguh terharu.

Sumpit yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk makan kini menjepit sosis yang ia sisihkan.

"Naruto-_kun, _Aaaa… "

Dia menyuruhku untuk membuka mulut dan sumpit yang Hinata pegang mengarah kearahku, aku membuka mulut dan hap, sosis berbentuk guritanya kini sudah pindah ke mulutku. Hmm.. rasanya tidak buruk.

"Seperti suami-istri saja ya."

"Romantisnyaaa. Aku jadi iri."

"Ya ampun. Jika ingin bermesraan jangan disini tahu."

Berbagai komentar dan kritik secara jelas mereka sampaikan kepada kami. Tunggu, Ini salah paham! Mana mungkin aku bisa menolak makanan selagi perutku lapar, buang-buang rezeki itu gak boleh tahu.

"Enak gak, Naruto-_kun _?"

"Iya,t-tapi~" Belum sempat Aku selesai bicara Hinata sudah memotong kalimatku.

"Benarkah? Aku akan meminta Yugito bagaimana cara membuatnya. Jika kamu mau Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu." Hinata mengatakannya dengan bersemangat dan agak keras dari biasanya, matanya berbinar-binar. Aduh Hinataaaaaa…. Kamu sadar gak sih kalau ucapan dan tingkah mu bikin gossip bertambah parah?!

"Kamu gak mengenalnya ya."

Itu suara Lee, dia berdiri tepat di sampingku. Suaranya yang cempreng dan bersemangat kini berubah menjadi datar kayak Sasuke. Apa apa-an ini? Yugito punya sifat keibuan, suara Lee jadi datar tanpa emosi, oke sekarang Aku yakin _Ragnarok _bakal terjadi dalam waktu yang dekat.

"Ah Lee, Aku baru saja kenalan dengan Hinata, iya kan Hinata?"

Aku mengelak dengan meminta bantuan Hinata, keringat dingin keluar dari pori-poriku. Ayolah Hinata, ucapkan sesuatu agar Lee percaya padaku. Hinata yang sedang Aku tatap penuh harap hanya memiringkan kepala pertanda dia sedang bingung.

"Dan kalian sudah saling memanggil nama depan?" Lee masih berkata dengan suara datar dan mengintimidasi.

"Iya tapi~" belum sempat Aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Lee sudah memotongnya.

"Dan Hyuuga-_san _menyuapi kamu?"

"Iya, tapi~"

"Hyuuga-_san, _apa hubunganmu dengan pria berengsek, mesum, gak tahu malu, dan suka menusuk teman sendiri dari belakang itu?"

Dia mengatakan hal pedas itu sambil menunjuk kearahku. Sialan! Seburuk itukah Aku dihadapanmu, Lee?

Hinata memasang pose berfikir, ayolah Hinataaaaa, katakanlah sesuatu agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara Aku dan Lee. Dia mengatakan sesuatau, Suaranya lirih namun masih bisa didengar dalam radius 2 meter.

"Secara teknis, aku adalah milik Naruto-_kun_."

'MATI AKU' jeritku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang klub "Penelitian Ilmu Gaib" masih sepi, waktu yang ditunjukan jam di dinding ruangan tersebut menunjukkan pukul 14.55. Aku (Hyuuga Hinata) masih duduk sendirian di sofa ruang klub. Aku disuruh Yugito untuk bergabung ke klub penelitian ilmu gaib karena semua anggota keluarga Uzumaki bergabung di klub ini. Aku sejujurnya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada saat waktu istirahat. Pada waktu itu cowok berambut mangkok terbalik menanyakan hubunganku dengan Naruto, dan Aku jawab kalau aku adalah milik Naruto. Aku pelayan Naruto, jadi bisa dibilang aku milik Naruto kan? Dan hal yang terjadi setelah itu yaitu Lee menarik Naruto ke luar kelas dan Aku sudah tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Yo, Hinata."

"Yo, Hina-_chan."_

Yugito dan Yami rupanya sudah datang ke ruang klub. Yugito duduk di sampingku dan Yami duduk di depanku, jarak ku dan Yami hanya dibatasi oleh meja. Melihat ekspresi sedihku, Yami memiringkan kepala pertanda dia lagi heran.

"Kenapa kamu murung gitu, Hina-_chan_?"

"Sepertinya Aku berbuat salah sehingga Naruto-_kun _marah padaku."

"He? Apa yang kamu lakukan sampai dia marah?"

"Tadi di kelas ada yang tanya hubunganku dengan Naruto-_kun_, lalu aku jawab Aku adalah milik Naruto-_kun_. Aku kan pelayan Naruto-_kun, _jadi bener dong kalau Aku milik Naruto-_kun."_

Aku nge jelasin apa yang terjadi tadi pagi menjelang siang. Berharap Yami bisa memberi Aku solusi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Dia tertawa keras sekali sambil memukul meja berulang kali. Hey? Apa ada yang lucu?

"Kamu lucu sekali Hina-_chan"_

Belum sempat Aku protes kenapa dia ketawa, lingkaran sihir dengan lambang keluarga Uzumaki muncul.

"Yo, _Minna"_

Naruto muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan menyalami kami semua. Saat mata kami saling bertemu, dia tersenyum… atau lebih tepatnya nyengir ke arahku. Syukurlah, sepertinya dia gak marah. Dia duduk di samping Yami dan berhadapan dengan Yugito.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah lengkap mari kita mulai acaranya."

Aku menyatukan kedua alisku. Sudah lengkap? Bukannya kurang satu lagi?

"Ano Naruto-_kun, _bukannya masih kurang satu lagi?"

Naruto mendesah lalu mengeluarkan Android miliknya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"Ratuku seorang _hikikomori, _jadi dia akan berkomunikasi lewat Hape ini."

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. Layar Android milik Naruto menyala dan munculah animasi cewek _chibi _berambut coklat pendek berseragam ala _maid. _

"Hallo, Aku _maid-chan, _Aku diciptakan oleh N-_sama _tujuh hari yang lalu. Aku disini mewakili N-_sama _dalam pertemuan klub sehari-hari."

Kereeeeeen, N pastilah seorang yang hebat karena bisa ngebuat maid-_chan. _

"Mohon bantuannya Maid-_chan."_

"Baik, Naruto-_sama"_

Setelah sesi kenalan dengan Maid-_chan, _Naruto mulai membuka topik.

"Baiklah, karena kita mendapat anggota baru, maka agenda hari ini adalah mengajari Hinata tentang kehidupan iblis. Apa semua setuju?"

"Setuju ~" semuanya termasuk Maid-_chan _bilang setuju.

"Baiklah, Hinata, Apa yang kamu ketahui seputar Iblis?"

Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut padaku. Baiklah, akan kujawab semampuku.

"Menurut buku yang pernah Aku baca di perpustakaan kuil dan para pendeta ajarkan, kelemahan Iblis adalah cahaya, dapat melihat dengan jelas walau malam, lemah pada siang hari, lemah pada air suci, dan sebagainya. Iblis juga dapat merenkarnasi makhluk dan menjadikannya pelayan saat tingkatannya sudah mencapai Iblis kelas atas. Tapi aku masih bingung dengan pangkat seperti Raja, Ratu, Prajurit atau _Warrior, _Penyihir atau _Spell Caster, _dan sebagainya. Itu gak diajarin di kuil."

Aku mengakhiri perkataanku dengan pertanyaan yang aku selipkan dibelakang.

"Oh, sebenarnya pangkat prajurit, penyihir, dan sebagainya hanya digunakan untuk mengklasifikasikan kemampuan para pelayan Iblis. Tipe prajurit lebih condong ke serangan fisik, tipe penyihir leboh condong ke serangan non fisik seperti sihir, tipe paladin atau bisa disebut kartu as-nya Raja, biasanya ahli dalam berbagai bidang. Hal ini juga dimaksudkan untuk mempermudah _Rating-game."_

Naruto menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang menurutku mudah dipahami. Oh jadi begitu ya, aku akhirnya mengerti. Dan yang sekarang Aku pikirin adalah posisiku di keluarga Uzumaki ini.

"Oh, ya. Kita belum menentukan pangkat Hinata dalam keluarga Uzumaki. Baiklah, ayo Kita tentukan dari sekarang."

Naruto mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikiranku. Naruto-_sama, _kamu sungguh hebat!

"Baik, Naruto-_kun,"_

"Hinata, coba keluarkan kemampuan yang kamu miliki. Apapun itu. Tapi jangan banyak banyak ya, soalnya ini di dalam ruangan"

Huh? Kekuatan yang Aku miliki? Baiklah, Aku akan mencobanya. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku, tanganku kuarahkan ke depan seperti memegan pedang, lalu Aku mulai membaca sebait do'a sederhana.

[Akan kuhapus dosa-dosa dengan cahaya-Mu]

Cahaya putih bersinar lalu membentuk sebilah pedang cahaya. Aku menggenggam pedang cahaya itu dan…

"KYAAA!"

Panas! belum ada sedetik aku memegang pedang yang Aku buat tadi, aku langsung melepasnya ketika telapak tanganku terasa terbakar. Pedang cahaya tersebut perlahan menghilang ketika menyentuh lantai. Oh Kami-_sama! _Sebanyak itukah dosaku sehingga memegang cahaya pun gak bisa.

"Ya ampun Hina-_chan_, kamu-kan sekarang Iblis, mana mungkin kamu bias tahan sama cahaya." Yami mengatakan hal itu sambil menepuk jidatnya. Ya ampun! Aku lupa.

"Hahaha, merubah kebiasaan memang sulit yah."

Naruto tertawa, sial! Pasti Aku terlihat bego dimatanya. maafkan atas kebodohanku, Naruto-_sama. _

"Naruto-_sama, _N-_sama _bilang kepadaku apakah kamu melihat kejanggalan yang ada di Hinata-_sama."_

Maid-_chan _bicara atas nama N-_san. _Kejanggalanku? Apakah yang dia maksud kebodohanku? Jika iya, aku minta maaf N-_san, _Naruto-_sama._

"Apa maksudmu _maid-chan? _Aku gak menemukan kejanggalan apapun itu."

"Ya ampun, bener kata N_-sama _kalau Naruto-_sama _itu begonya gak ketulungan."

Maid-_chan _bilang kayak gitu dengan nada _innocent. _Ya ampun, N-_san, _jangan ngomong kayak gitu ke maid-_chan. _Setidaknya ajari dia sopan santun tahu.

"Ya maaf kalau aku bego! Lalu apa yang N si _Hikikomori _sialan itu katakan?"

"Hinata-_sama _bisa membaca do'a walaupun dia sudah jadi Iblis, seharusnya dia bakal kesakitan kan? Dan jangan panggil N-_sama _dengan kata kata kasar, Naruto-_bakasama!"_

Oh iya ya, Aku juga baru sadar. Wah, N-_san _hebat! Pantes posisinya Ratu di keluarga Uzumaki.

"Apa kau bil~"

-Tok tok tok-

Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena perhatiannya teralihkan oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Aku masuk."

Pintu terbuka, perlahan cewek berparas cantik yang memiliki rambut pendek merah muda dan memiliki mata _emerald _masuk ke dalam ruang klub kami. Aku kenal dia, dia teman sekelasku. Kalau gak salah sih namanya Haruno Sakura.

"Oh Saku-_chan_, ada apa? Tumben-tumbennya kamu kemari."

"Oh Yami-_san, _Aku hanya akan memberi tahu kalian bahwa keluarga Uzumaki disuruh Tsunade-_sama _untuk memburu Iblis pelarian, waktunya minggu depan."

"Huh? Kenapa harus kami? Kenapa tidak para Iblis keluarga Sabaku saja?"

Naruto mengatakan hal itu sambil mendesah. Keluarga Sabaku ya? Bukannya itu nama keluarganya ketua OSIS kami, Sabaku Gaara? Jangan jangan dia Iblis lagi. Dan kalau gak salah sih Iblis pelarian itu Iblis yang berbuat kerusuhan didunia Iblis maupun manusia, atau Iblis yang membunuh majikannya sendiri dan melarikan diri.

"Kau tau sendiri kan minggu depan juga ada acara pariwisata, dan seluruh anggota OSIS harus menyiapkan segalanya untuk hal itu. Jadi, tolonglah, Iblis pelariannya gak kuat-kuat amat kok. Cuma iblis rank C, dan ini adalah perintah dari Tsunade-_sama."_

Hah?! Secara tidak langsung Sakura bilang kalau seluruh anggota OSIS adalah Iblis keluarga Sabaku dong, dan Tsunade-_sama _yang _notabene _Kepala sekolah kami, juga Iblis dong.

"Huh, merepotkan. Baiklah, Sekalian kita memberi pengalaman baru Hinata."

Naruto akhirnya mengalah, yah… perintah kepala sekolah gak bisa diganggu gugat sih. Oh ya, minggu depan kelas XI-1 sampai XI-4 akan mengadakan pariwisata ke hutan sekitar daerah Konoha. Dan kelas XI-5 sampai XI-8 minggu depan, depannya lagi. Padahal aku baru pindah kesini, tapi sudah mau ada pariwisata. Beruntungnya Aku.

Naruto berdiri, dia mengepalkan tangan ke depan.

"Baiklah, seminggu ini kita akan berlatih agar lebih kuat dan melatih Hinata agar kita bisa mengetahui kemampuan hebat yang dimiliki Hinata!"

Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan semangat, dan sepertinya aku baru dipuji Naruto! Makasih Naruto-_sama! _Aku sungguh terharu.

Waktupun berlalu dengan cepat, nggak kerasa hari sudah petang. Kami dari tadi ngobrol sana sini tentang kehidupan Iblis dan lain lain sampai gak menyadari kalau sekarang udah sore, Naruto menutup kegiatan klubnya untuk hari ini dan kami pun kembali kerumah masing masing.

.

.

.

TBC

Sampai disini dulu yah, oh ya ini ada beberapa istilah:

1. Miko : Pendeta wanita

2. Odium : sebenernya ini bahasa inggris, yang artinya kegelapan.

3. Kami: Dewa

4. Kitsune: (mitologi) Siluman rubah

5. Nekomata : (Mitologi) Kucing neraka

6. Hikikomori: Penyendiri, intinya lebih suka sendirian lah.

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

Huddexx69, Akira no Rinnegan, akbar123, Morph, Restyviolet, uzumaki naryo, kyuubi no baka, ggf, koga-san, : iya ini lanjut

Kirei-neko: wah apa ya… haha. Ini udah lanjut.

Dikdik717: haha, dasar mesum. *bercanda.

, darkphoenix: iya, bener semua.

Nematoda Nya : wah, segitu banyak nya ya -_-. Ya udah ini saya coba perbaiki. Makasih banget nih udah mau member saran dan kritik yang bener bener ngebangun.

Black market: wah, kayaknya ini fict gak dewasa dewasa amat. Adegan ecchinya gak sebanyak DxD dan ini gak terlalu ecchi dan paling hanya sekilas. Jadi fict ini rate nya T

Guest: iya, ini fict bakalan Naruhina. Kalau romance nya sih ane gak begitu vbisa bikin romance

.5: iya, ini bahkan 2 kali lebih panjang dari chap 2 nya.

Guest: ya liat aja nanti.

Fazruls21: haha, maaf yah. Dan makasih dukungannya.

.

Makasih, sampai jumpa


	4. Chapter 4: Awan Merah

Chapter 4 update. Seperti biasa, balasan review ada di bawah. Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

"Cih, kamu sebagai salah satu symbol 3 legenda, kenapa harus membuat kacau kedamaian di dunia ini." Tsunade menatap tajam sosok yang ada didepannya.

"Huh, kenapa ya? Entahlah. Ini mungkin tawaran terakhirku, maukah kamu bekerja sama denganku Tsunade Senju Mammon(1)-_sama?"_

Pria bersurai hitam panjang dengan warna kulit putih pucat mengulurkan tangan kedepan seperti hendak mengajak sosok yang berada didepannya. Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan amarah. Menurut Tsunade, hal ini merupakan penghinaan bagi dirinya yang merupakan salah satu pemegang gelar _seven deadly sin _dan juga _nine guardian of hell. _

"Aku gak bakalan mau, apapun yang terjadi, ular brengsek!"

Aura gelap dengan intensitas yang mengerikan menyelimuti Tsunade, Tsunade berlari sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya, ia mendekati lawannya dan melayangkan tinju mautnya.

"MATI KAU!"

.

.

.

Judul : Guilty Life

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, semua Chara yang ane pakai minjem om Kishi.

Warning : OC, GaJe, OOC mungkin. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD tapi Insya Allah alurnya beda

Summary : Dikirim ke dimensi lain dengan dalih untuk membunuh Iblis yang ada disana, padahal Hinata hanya dibuang oleh keluarganya karena diramalkan akan menghancurkan klannya sendiri. Hinata baru menyadari itu setelah dia diberitahu iblis yang harusnya ia bunuh. Ia mengikat kontrak dengan si Iblis dan menjadi pelayan Iblis demi mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD, alur beda.

.

.

.

"Yo, kenapa kamu memanggilku, Yugito?"

10 menit yang lalu Yugito menelponku dan dia menyuruhku datang ke apartemennya karena ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan. Padahal ini sudah jam 12 dini hari, huh gak tau apa kalau Aku mau tidur. Saat ini Aku sudah duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya Yugito. Yugito duduk di depanku sambil menyeruput the miliknya.

"Aku akan pergi ke dunia bawah karena ada urusan."

Aku menyipitkan kedua mataku, lalu? Jika dia hanya laporan gitu ngapain dia gak bicara lewat telpon aja? Ah, dasar.

"Kau tahu kan, Hinata adalah Iblis baru, jadi dia pasti terjaga pada malam hari karena tubuhnya belum terbiasa untuk menyesuaikan diri."

Iya sih, sejatinya Iblis adalah makhluk _Nocturnal(2). _Lebih aktif dimalam hari ketimbang siang hari. Aku menyeruput teh yang ia suguhkan padaku.

"Lalu?"

"Aku selalu menemani Hinata hingga dia tidur dan sekarang Aku akan pergi ini. Aku yakin dia bakal kesepian jika sendirian. Aku ingin kamu menggantikanku menemaninya hingga dia tertidur."

-BRUSH-

Aku menyemburkan teh yang sudah ada dimulutku. Tunggu! Sejak kapan Yugito jadi pedulian kayak gini. Dan… kenapa harus Aku sih, kenapa gak Yami aja.

"T-tunggu, kenapa gak Yami-_chan _aja?"

"Kamu ini bego apa bodoh sih, kamu tau sendiri kan kalau Yami gak punya telpon. Dan rumahnya pun jauh dari apartemenku. "

Maaf kalau Aku bego! Walaupun gitu sopan sedikit lah sama majikanmu!

"Jika Aku menolak?"

Dia gak menjawab pertanyaanku, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan Api biru gelap. Keringat dingin mengucur membasahi pelipisku. Sial! Apa dia berniat membunuhku dengan _Hell Fire? _

"B-baiklah."

"Bagus, tapi jika kamu melakukan hal mesum pada Hinata Aku gak segan-segan membakarmu sampai gak bersisa."

Api biru gelap yang ada ditelapak tangannya kini intensitasnnya bertambah. Jika kamu bilang kayak gitu justru membuatku yang tadinya gak ada niat berbuat mesum malah jadi kepikiran tahu!,

"B-baik lah."

"Aku percaya padamu."

Yugito bangkit lalu membaca mantra pembuka gerbang dunia bawah. Lingkaran sihir muncul dibawah Yugito.

"Hinata saat ini lagi berlatih di halaman belakang. Aku pergi."

Setelah memberi tahu posisi Hinata, Yugito menghilang bersamaan dengan lingkaran sihir tersebut. Aku berdiri lalu bergegas menemui Hinata. Hanya beberapa saat saja untuk sampai ke halaman belakang. Aku melihat Hinata, dia memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana hitam selutut. Hinata rupanya lagi berlatih mengendalikan kemampuan Iblisnya.

"Yo Hinata."

Aku menyapa Hinata, dia berbalik melihatku. Wajahnya menunjukkan Ekspresi agak terkejut. Ah, mungkin Yugito nggak memberi tahu Hinata kalau Aku akan kesini kali ya.

"N-Naruto-_kun? _Kenapa kamu kesini? Dan kemana Yugito?"

"Yugito sudah pergi, Aku disuruh Yugito untuk menemanimu."

"Oh, begitu ya. Tapi, bukankah ini merepotkanmu?"

Hinata bilang dengan nada khawatir. Tentu saja ini agak merepotkan, yah tapi mau gimana lagi.

"Tidak kok, oh ya, Kamu hebat sekali Hinata, kamu berlatih walaupun malam hari."

Aku memujinya sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, kelihatannya dia senang.

"Ah, enggak kok. Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu dikala Aku gak bisa tidur."

Dia menyangkal sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya ke kanan dan kekiri secara berulang.

"Ahahaha. Gak usah rendah diri gitu dong Hinata. Oh ya, kamu hebat loh bisa ngegunain cahaya."

"Tapi itu percuma, Aku udah gak bisa pegang cahaya lagi."

Hinata memasang tampang sedih.

"Kalau gak bisa dipegang ya dilempar aja, gitu aja kok repot! hahahaha."

Aku bercanda untuk menghibur Hinata sekaligus mencaorkan suasana. Namun diluar dugaanku, Hinata malah memandangku dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"K-kau… Kau hebat Naruto-_kun! _Kamu memang jenius! Terimakasih Naruto-_kun."_

Dia berterimakasih sekaligus memujiku sambil membungkukkan badannya. Baru kali ini pelayanku ada yang memuji diriku! Aku sungguh terharu. Tidak Hinata! seharus nya Aku yang berterimakasih!

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Aku ini memang jenius! Hahahahaaha."

Aku menggaruk pipiku yang gak gatal.

"Oh ya Hinata, Ayo kita berlatih bersama!"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi hari ini sungguh buruk, padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 07.03 waktu di jam dinding rumahku. Bagaimana tidak, pagi-pagi gini cahaya matahari udah bersinar cerah, membuat Aku yang merupakan bangsa Iblis pingin mengurung diri hingga malam tiba. Sialan, terkutuk kau musim panas!. Sejam kurang 7 menit lagi Aku juga harus sudah sampai di sekolah.. Ugh, hari ini Aku gak pingin masuk sekolah. Aku yakin gossip antara Aku dengan murid pindahan baru bakal jadi pembicaraan hangat di kelas. Dan lagi, Lee dari kemaren masih marah padaku. Aku sih nggak begitu mikirin hal itu, yang Aku pikirin sampai sekarang adalah pembicaraan kemaren saat Lee menarikku keluar dari kelas setelah Hinata bilang kalau dia adalah milikku, sebenernya yang kamu maksud apa sih Hinata?.

Oh ya, pada saat itu Lee membawaku ke toilet dengan menyeret tanganku seolah-olah kami lagi gandengan, hal ini membuat gossip NaruXLee beredar, sialan! Aku normal tahu!. Tapi hal yang lebih parah adalah saat kami sudah berada di toilet. Dia mengatakan hal yang sungguh mengerikan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah _manga_ yang aku pinjam dan aku juga gak akan pernah mentraktirmu makan lagi."

Arrrgggghhhh!, aku guling-guling gak jelas di atas kasurku. _Manga_ berharga yang Aku beli dengan seluruh uangku sampai-sampai aku pernah diet sehari, selamat tinggal… baik-baik ya di pemilik barumu itu. Sebenernya Aku kesal sama Hinata, rencananya Aku ingin menceramahinya dan memintanya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kepada semua orang termasuk Lee. Namun, saat Aku melihat wajahnya, dia memiliki tampang gadis polos dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Naru-_chan, _maafkan Hinata yah. Hina-_chan _emang bodoh sampai membuat Naru-_chan _marah'. Aww.. kamu imut sekali Hinata-_chaaan!. _ Hatiku luluh dan secara gak sadar aku tersenyum kepadanya seolah mengatakan 'gak papa kok'. Dia mendesah lega ketika Aku tersenyum padanya. Jadi dia berfikir kalau Aku marah padanya ya…

Kulirik lagi jam dinding yang ada di kamarku. 07.15, rupanya Aku menghabiskan hampir 15 menit buat mikirin hal yang gak penting. Aku beranjak bangun lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuat ramen instan. Selesai makan, Aku mandi kilat lalu memakai seragamku. Aku menyiapkan buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Bahasa Inggris, Matematika, Fisika… tunggu, fisika ya. Kok kayaknya Aku ada yang kelupaan, dan sepertinya berhubungan dengan fisika. Ah sudahlah, entar di jalan paling ingat sendiri.

.

.

.

'TIIIDAAAAAAAKKKK!' Jeritku dalam hati. Hari ini Aku bangun kesiangan gara-gara semalem Aku gak bisa tidur, dan Aku semaleman berlatih bareng Naruto. Aku yang merupakan Iblis baru masih menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi alam ini. Aku gak bisa tidur kalau malam dan sangat lelah pada saat siang hari. Yah, sifat Iblis emang gitu sih, Aku hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri saja. Huh, hari ini kan ada jam tambahan fisika dipagi hari, jam 07.00 harus sudah sampai sekolah. Sial, Aku sebagai murid pindahan baru harusnya gak boleh telat, terlebih lagi Aku adalah pelayan Naruto. Maafkan Aku Naruto-_sama _karena menjadi pelayan yang hanya bisa mempermalukan majikannya.

Saat ini Aku sudah berseragam rapi dan menenteng tas ku. Aku melirik HP yang dibelikan Yugito 2 hari yang lalu. Waktu disana menunjukan pukul 07.30, Aku langsung pergi ke sekolah dengan berlari gak peduli kalau Aku belum sarapan sama sekali. Terlambat lebih dari setengah jam, sungguh memalukan sekali Hinata. Jarak sekolah dan apartemen Yugito lumayan jauh tapi gak jauh jauh amat. Aku berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, namun karena kecerobohanku Aku nabrak seseorang. Aku jatuh kebelakang dan dia hanya bergeser sedikit dari posisinya. Aduh, jika yang kutabrak tiang pastilah kepalaku sudah benjol. Aku mendongak kan kepalaku melihat siapa yang kutabrak. Mataku melebar, mulutku sedikit terbuka.

"Hey, jika kamu lari kayak gitu lagi kamu mungkin bisa nyium kendaraan yang lagi lewat loh."

Naruto! Rupanya yang kutabrak adalah Naruto, majikanku sendiri. Aku baru saja dinasehati Naruto secara tersirat. Maafkan atas kecerobohanku, Naruto-_sama!_

"Loh Hinata? Rupanya kamu toh, maaf yah karena telah membuatmu jatuh."

Tunggu! Bukannya kebalik? Aku yang salah, kenapa dia yang minta maaf? Ah, kenapa Aku gak bilang maaf duluan sih. Dimana sopan santunmu Hinataaa. Kamu hebat diriku sendiri, sekarang Naruto pasti menanggapku pelayan ceroboh yang gak tau sopan santun.

"Tidak, akulah yang harus minta maaf. Maafkan Aku, Naruto-_kun."_

"Ahahahaha, sudah tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kenapa kamu terburu-buru kayak gitu?"

Dia mengatakan hal itu sambil nyengir kearahku. Terimakasih Naruto-_sama _karena telah memaafkan pelayan bodohmu ini. Dan kenapa dia juga bertanya kenapa Aku terburu-buru? Jelaslah karena Aku terlambat.

"Aku harus sampai sekolah secepatnya. Jika tidak Aku akan semakin terlambat."

Aku mengatakannya sambil berniat lari lagi. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya pertanda ia bingung dengan perkataanku. Eh, perasaan Aku udah ngejelasin dengan gampang deh.

"Bukannya masih lama masuknya? Jalan santai aja, jika lari terus kamu bakalan capek dan bisa aja kamu ketabrak. Kamu kan Iblis baru, kamu juga pasti belum terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari. Jika kamu lari kayak gitu dengan kondisi tubuh masih lemah, Aku yakin kamu bakalan pingsan."

Terimakasih Naruto-_sama _karena telah menghawatirkanku! Kamu mungkin majikan Iblis terbaik yang ada didunia ini. Tapi, Apa maksudnya masih lama? Bukannya kita udah telat Naruto?.

"Tapi Naru~"

"Sudahlah, jangan membantah, ini perintah. Lagian sudah kubilangkan kamu itu masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari. Nah ayo kita berangkat bersama."

Belum sempat Aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Naruto sudah memotongnya duluan. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa sebegitu santainya seolah gak peduli kalau kami berdua sudah terlambat setengah jam lebih. Dia juga menawariku berangkat bersama, tentu saja Aku gak bisa menolak ajakan baiknya.

Kami berjalan santai, posisiku ada disebelah samping kanan Naruto. Hening masih menyelimuti kami, sebelum akhirnya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Eh Hinata, Aku yakin tiap malam kamu pasti gak bisa tidur karena pengaruh tubuh Iblismu . Apa yang kamu lakukan saat gak bisa tidur?"

Naruto menanyakan kegiatanku ketiga Aku gak tidur. Emmm… seingatku semalam Aku dan Naruto berlatih mengasah kemampuan Iblisku. Yah, Aku masih belum tahu tentang sihir maupun kemampuan Iblis sih.

"Aku berlatih seperti biasa. Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan saat kamu gak bisa tidur, Naruto-_kun?" _

"Kalau gak bisa tidur Aku…. Errr… ummm…. Apa yah…. Berlatih… ya, benar! Aku berlatih sendirian, pengecualian tadi malam karena Aku berlatih denganmu."

Dia mengatakan hal itu dengan gelagapan. Huh, pertanyaanku perasaan biasa aja deh. Tapi Aku senang karena dia juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku."

"Benarkah? Apakah ka~"

"Oh ya Hinata, kenapa kamu terburu-buru?"

Naruto memotong pembicaraanku sekaligus mengubah arah topik pembicaraan.

"Kamu tahu kan Naruto kalau ini ada jam tambahan fisika? Jadi Aku~"

Naruto (lagi-lagi) memotong perkataanku. Dia memasang ekspresi kaget dan gak percaya.

"UUUAAAPAAAAA!. Kenapa kamu gak bilang dari tadi!? Kita sudah terlambat hampir sejam tahu! Ayo cepat Hinata jika kita tidak ingin dibunuh oleh Anko-_sensei!_"

Eh? Jadi dia lupa ya? Ya ampun, pantes dia dari tadi santai seolah gak ada masalah. Dia menggandeng tangan kiriku degan tangan kanannya lalu berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa sambil menyeret diriku yang gak berdaya ini.

Setelah melakukan _sprint _yang melelahkan, kami berdua sudah dapat melihat gerbang sekolah. Gerbang sekolah masih terbuka lebar. Ya iyalah, ini kan baru jam 7.50 , jadi belum waktunya masuk sekolah. Hanya kelas kami saja yang sudah memulai aktivitas belajar karena ada jam tambahan. Naruto masih berlari sambil menggenggam tangan kiriku. Jujur saja Aku sudah capek banget. Naruto dari tadi berlari terus tanpa berhenti buat ngambil nafas. Dia juga gak peduli dengan pandangan aneh para siswa-siswi yang ditujukan kepada kami.

"Maaf."

Itulah yang ingin aku ucapkan kepada para murid yang tersenggol olehku maupun Naruto saat kami berlari dengan tujuan ruang kelas. Akhirnya kami sudah sampai didepan ruang kelas XI-3.

-BRAK-

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar terdengar setelah Naruto membuka pintu kelas. Aku masih ngos-ngosan akibat berlari dari tadi. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh isi kelas. Semua siswa siswi memandang kami (minus Sasuke dan Shikamaru ). , guru wanita yang ada diruang kelas juga memandang kami. Ah, sepertinya dia guru fisika ku, Anko Mitarashi-_sensei. _Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya hari ini, rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam legam kayak Sasuke, dia juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus.

"Kalian terlambat."

Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, dia menatap kami dengan pandangan menusuk. Serem deh…

"Maaf Anko-_sensei _atas ketidakdisplinan kami. Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Aku menunduk sambil meminta maaf. Ketika Aku hendak mengangkat kepalaku, kepalaku terasa pusing, tubuhku sedikit oleng, untung saja Naruto dengan sigap memegang tubuhku dan menjaga diriku agar tidak jatuh. Terimakasih Naruto-_sama!._

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hyuuga-_san? _Sepertinya kamu masih gak enak badan. Kamu juga Naruto, bagian bawah kelopak matamu terlihat sedikit menghitam."

Anko-_sensei _mengkhawatirkan keadaan kami! Dia sungguh baik, beda jauh dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok Anko-_sensei, _Kami hanya kurang tidur. Itu saja."

Anko-_sensei _menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Kurang tidur? Jika hanya itu kamu gak bakalan capek hingga mau pingsan seperti tadi."

Iya juga sih, ah mungkin Aku kecapean karena terlalu keras berlatih dengan Naruto. Dan lagi tadi pagi Aku juga harus lari _sprint _bareng Naruto.

"iya, tadi malam kami melakukan sesuatu dari tengah malam hingga agak pagi."

Aku gak bisa bilang kalau kami berlatih kekuatan Iblis kan? Kata Yugito para makhluk gaib harus merahasiakan identitas mereka dari manusia. Semua mata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh. Naruto yang ditatap mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sepertinya Aku membuat masalah lagi. Tunggu! Naruto gak salah apa-apa, dia hanya membantuku berlatih. Dia itu majikan yang baik tahu!

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto! Dasar Iblis ! Beraninya kau melakukan hal mesum pada gadis manis ini..!"

Anko-_sensei _meneriaki Naruto, suaranya bergetar menahan emosi. Tapi dia hebat bisa tahu kalau Naruto itu Iblis. Tunggu, Kenapa Aku malah memuji Anko-_sensei? _Seharusnya Aku membela Naruto agar gak kena masalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Anko-_sensei! _Tengah malam tadi Naruto-_kun _hanya datang ke apartemenku dan mengajakku berlatih, walau Naruto-_kun _agak kasar tapi dia baik kok! Dia gak pernah memaksaku melanjutkan jika Aku sudah gak kuat."

-KRAAAK-

Sakura memukul meja hingga remuk. Wajahnya terlihat kalau dia lagi marah.

-SRING SRING-

Shion menggesek gesekan kedua pisau yang entah didapat dimana. Dia tersenyum mengerikan.

-ZZZZZZ-

Shikamaru yang lagi tidur, dengkurannya terdengar karena suasana kelas hening mencekam.

Anko-_sensei _megap-megap setelah mendengar penjelasanku. Dia terlihat _shock _stadium akhir.

"N-naruto! K-kau k-keruang BK, SEKARANGGG!"

.

.

.

HIIINNAAAATAAAA! Huhuhuhu, kamu sudah membuat kesalahpahaman lagi. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan kepada Anko-_sensei _dan seluruh kelas. Namun cara penyampaianmu yang salah sehingga membuat seisi kelas plus Anko-_sensei _mengira Aku telah melakukan hal mesum kepada dirimu. Dan… Kenapa tadi pagi Aku lari ya, harusnya lebih cepet teleportasi ke ruang klub lalu jalan kaki keruang kelas dari ruang klub. Ah, bego nya diriku ini.

Aku yang baru saja keluar dari ruang BK saat ini sudah ada didepan pintu kelas. Sial! Aku gak berani masuk kekelas untuk hari ini. Aku mengambil nafas panjang untuk membunuh rasa takutku. Maou-_sama(3)! _Lindungilah Aku.

Aku membuka pintu kelas dan berharap semua murid udah pulang. Hari ini ada rapat OSIS, dan seluruh murid di pulangkan jam 11 tadi, dan sekarang sudah jam 11.30 Aku melihat seisi kelas, mati Aku! Sakura masih ada diruang kelas.

"Yo Naruto."

Sakura memanggilku, dia memasang ekspresi senyum. Padahal tadi padi dia udah membelah meja jadi 2.

"Oh S-sakura, kamu gak marah."

"Enggak kok, lagi pula Hinata udah ngejelasin apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Maaf yah karena kami mikir yang engga-enggak."

Terimakasih Maou-_sama! _Kamu melindungi diriku. Dan makasih juga Hinata-_chan _karena udah mau melluruskan kesalah pahaman ini. Eh, tapi mana Hinata.

"Oh, gak masalah. Hahahah, eh Sakura, kamu liat Hinata gak?"

"Sepertinya dia keatap. Takut kena marah kamu kali."

Wah, Hinata hebat bisa tau kalau sebenernya Aku mau memarahinya. Tapi karena dia sudah menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, Aku gak bakalan marah kok Hinata.

"Terimakasih Sakura. Aku nyari Hinata dulu. Daaaah."

Aku bergegas ke atap untuk menemui Hinata. Hanya beberapa menit saja untuk sampai keatap.

"Yo Hinata."

"N-naruto-_kun. _M-maafkan Aku!."

Dia menunduk. Tapi Aku masih bisa melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Jangan sedih Hinataaa, Aku gak bermaksud memarahimu kok.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Hinata."

"Tapi Aku menyebabkan Naruto-_kun _dalam masalah."

Hinata masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Kamu adalah pelayanku yang paling perhatian Hinata.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku gak marah kok, lagian sudah kubilang kalau ini bukan salahmu. Lihatlah Aku, apa aku terlihat sedang marah?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapan kami saling terkunci satu sama lain.

"Benarkah Naruto-_kun _gak marah?"

Sudah kubilang Aku gak marah kok Hinata.

"Benar, Aku gak marah."

"Benarkah? Yakin?."

"Yakin."

"Sungguh?."

"Sungguh."

"Naruto-_kun _gak marah?"

"ENGGAK!"

Aku kesal gara-gara Hinata menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tuh kan kamu lagi marah."

Ah, bagaimana gak kesal kalau kamu nanya hal yang sama mulu Hinata.

"Tidak Hinata, Ayo kita ke ruang OSIS. Aku barusan dapat SMS dari Temari-_senpai _ untuk seluruh anggota keluarga Iblis agar segera berkumpul. Sepertinya ada masalah."

Aku menggandeng Hinata dan menyeretnya pergi ke ruang OSIS. Sepertinya bakal ada masalah besar karena keluarga Uzumaki juga harus ikut. Biasanya sih Cuma OSIS aja yang nangani masalah.

.

.

.

"Maaf mengganggu ketenangan kalian. Sepertinya hari ini ada sedikit masalah."

Saat ini Aku, seluruh keluarga Uzumaki minus N dan Yugito, Sakura, seluruh keluarga Senju yang masih muda, dan anggota OSIS alias keluarga Sabaku sudah berkumpul di ruang OSIS. Matsuri yang menjabat wakil ketua OSIS sekaligus Ratunya Sabaku sedang memulai acara rapat dadakan. Hinata agak terkejut melihat Ino, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shino ikut hadir dalam rapat ini. Rupanya Hinata belum nyadar ya kalau mereka juga Iblis.

"Emang ada apa sih Matsuri-_chan? _Sampai sampai Keluargaku harus ikut ikutan rapat._"_

Aku yang orangnya gak bisa diem mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. Padahal rapat baru aja dimulai.

"Kami mendapat laporan dari para pelayan keluarga Senju, majikannya terluka parah ketika kembali dari dunia bawah tadi malam."

UUUUAAPPAAAA!? Tsunade-_baachan _terluka parah? Iblis tua galak itu ada yang bisa melukai dirinya? What the… Aku yakin lawannya bukan sembarang makhluk.

"A-apa? B-bagaimana bisa?"

Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dia juga gak nyangka kalau nenek galak itu bisa terluka sedemikan parahnya. Padahal Tsunade kan salah satu simbolisasi dari 7 _deadly sins._

"Entahlah, kemungkinan besar itu perbuatan dari si _yokai(4) _brengsek Orochimaru dan ulah Sasuke Uciha, Aku menemukan sisa Aura Sasuke di tempat dimana Tsunade-_sama _ditemukan. Tadi dia juga gak berangkat sekolah, sepertinya dia kemarin mengikuti bujukan Orochimaru untuk bersamanya. Cih, dasar si sombong dan si ular _pedophilia_ itu."

Semua iblis yang hadir disana terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan Kiba. Sasuke, sebenernya apa sih yang kamu rencanakan. Aku tahu kalau kamu ingin membunuh Kakakmu. Tapi… kamu gak harus ikut si ular brengsek itu kan? Aku melirik Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat _shock. _

-DERO DERO DERO DERO-

Suara alarm gaje mengejutkan kami. Sepertinya ada makhluk asing menyusup ke SMA. Untunglah para murid manusia sudah pada pulang.

"Sialan! Ada musuh datang. Kita harus segera bertindak, apa yang akan kau lakukan _Kaichou(5)? _Dan Naruto, cepat panggil N! kita mungkin membutuhkan bantuannya. Lawan Kita sepertinya makhluk yang sangat kuat sampai sampai baru terditeksi system keamanan sekolah ini._"_

Temari bertanya pada Majikan keluarga Sabaku, Gaara. Dia juga menyuruh si _Hikikomori _itu untuk membantu kami. Aku gak yakin kalau dia mau ngebantu kami.

"Lokasi musuh saat ini berada di halaman depan sekolah. Para Iblis yang menjadi guru di Sekolah ini semuanya masih pada pergi ke _underworld _untuk menyelidiki kasus Tsunade-_sama. _Jadi kita akan bertindak sendiri. Seluruh anggota OSIS akan membuat _kekkai(6) _di sekitar area sekolah. Keluarga Uzumaki, Sakura, dan anggota keluarga Senju muda akan menyerang penyusup. Naruto, apakah N bisa datang?"

Jarang jarang nih melihat ketua OSIS berkata panjang lebar. Biasanya sih dalam sehari kata-kata yang ia keluarkan mungkin bisa diitung pakai jari. Aku mengangkat HP Androidku dan menunjukkannya ke Gaara.

"Maaf Gaara-_sama, _N-_sama _Gak bisa ikut karena ada urusan. Sekali lagi maaf, Gaara-_sama!"_

Maid-_chan _yang ada di HP ku membungkuk minta maaf.

"Ratu kami emang gak berguna persis kayak Raja kami, maaf ya Gaa-_chan!"_

Jleb, Yami mengatakan kebenaran yang menyakitkan untuk didengar. Maaf kalau kami gak berguna!.

"Tidak apa-apa, semuanya laksanakan apa yang Aku perintahkan."

"Baik!"

Keluarga Sabaku berpencar ke luar area sekolah untuk membuat _kekkai. _Aku, keluargaku, dan keluarga Senju pergi menuju halaman depan. Sesampainya disana, mataku melebar karena gak percaya apa yang kulihat. Bukan hanya Aku, semua yang ada disini juga terkejut. Jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah… mereka hanya berdua, namun aura membunuhnya membuat merinding. Aku gak sadar menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Akatsuki."

.

.

.

Yup, sampai disini dulu. Oh ya, maaf karena chap ini belum ada pertempuran. Chap depan pertempuran Keluarga Uzumaki (minus Yugito, N), dan keluarga Senju muda melawan salah 2 anggota Akatsuki. Dan untuk minggu depan Ane gak bisa update karena ada Ujian tengah semester maaf yah.

.

.

.

Dan ini mungkin ada beberapa kata-kata asing:

1. Mammon: Iblis yang melambangkan salah satu dosa besar, Keserakahan.

2. Nocturnal : makhluk yang aktif dimalam hari.

3. Maou: Raja Iblis.

4. Yokai: Siluman.

5. Kaichou: Ketua OSIS.

6. Kekkai: Pelindung.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

Lsamudraputra: iya kamu yang pertamax, maaf ya mas, sebenernya udah tak tulis Lsamudraputra, tapi kayaknya kehapus. maaf yah. yah mungkin gitu, Iblis kekuatan miko. dan maaf juga karena chara Antagonisnya di chap ini belum dikenalin. maaf yah, dan terimaksih udah review.

Kirei-neko, Akira no Rinnegan, hudexxx69, LCrazy, Vira Kuroneko, husaenThEzerohunterzz, koga-san, guest, guest, monkey D nico: Makasih ya udah review, iya ini dilanjutin.

fazruls21: Iya, maid-channya terinspirasi dari Sakurasou, ratu Narutonya siapa ya? enggak kok, Chara ratu Naruto bukan OC kok.

Blue-senpai: Ini udah lanjut, maaf kalau agak lama. makasih udah review.

94: sistem evil piece? kayaknya gak ada tuh. Iya sakura Iblis. Naruhina kok. dan.. makasih ya udah review.

Restyviolet: Untuk saat ini belum. dan keberadaanya pun belum begitu ditampilin di chap ini. makasih udah review.

alifnamikazeuzumaki: Makasih, maaf deh kalau suka gonta-ganti. soalnya ane gak bisa 1 shot aja. maaf yah. dan makasih udah review.

j: Sakura? dia Iblis murni, bukan budak dari siapa-siapa.

dark claw, manguni: makasih dukungannya dan terimakasih udah review.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa, yang udah abca review yah


	5. Chapter 5: Bertempur Melawan Akatsuki

Akhirnya UTS selesai juga. Sesuai dengan saran salah satu reader, mulai sekarang saya kasih tulisan P.O.V biar gak pada bingung. Balasan review ada dibawah. Selamat membaca

.

.

.

"Bicara."

'Bicara dalam hati'

[Baca do'a, mantra, kalimat kutukan, dsb]

-SFX, P.O.V-

.

.

.

"Maid-_chan, _bagaimana keadaan gerbang antar dimensi yang menghubungkan _underworld _dengan dunia manusia?"

"Sepertinya ada masalah N-_sama, _gerbang penghubung antar 2 dunia itu tidak bisa dipanggil. Sepertinya system gerbang antar dimensi sudah di _hack _makhluk lain."

Di layar laptop itu terlihat animasi cewek berambut lurus pendek dengan warna teh menanggapi apa yang dikatakan tuannya.

"Cih, kemungkinan besar itu ulah salah satu anggota Akatsuki. Mereka tidak ingin pelayan elit Senju membantu Naruto dan kawan kawannya. Sebenernya apa sih yang mereka incar?"

"Ano N-_sama, _bukannya tuan bilang gak mau bertarung bersama dengan mereka?"

"Aku tidak bertarung bersama dengan mereka, Aku hanya disini bersamamu bermain laptop. Maid-_chan, _persiapkan segala program untuk melakukan _counter hacking. _Aku akan membuat secangkir kopi dulu. Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan kita kepada Akatsuki sialan itu."

"Baik, N-_sama."_

.

.

.

Judul : Guilty Life

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, semua Chara yang ane pakai minjem om Kishi.

Warning : OC, GaJe, OOC mungkin. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD tapi Insya Allah alurnya beda

Summary : Dikirim ke dimensi lain dengan dalih untuk membunuh Iblis yang ada disana, padahal Hinata hanya dibuang oleh keluarganya karena diramalkan akan menghancurkan klannya sendiri. Hinata baru menyadari itu setelah dia diberitahu iblis yang harusnya ia bunuh. Ia mengikat kontrak dengan si Iblis dan menjadi pelayan Iblis demi mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD, alur beda.

.

.

.

-HINATA P.O.V-

"Akatsuki."

Aku mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal itu. Jadi mereka adalah anggota Akatsuki ya, ketika Aku masih di kuil Aku diberi tahu kalau Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang dibentuk para criminal kelas S, anggota nya pun bervariasi, ada yang dari golongan Iblis, _Yokai, _Malaikat jatuh, dan Manusia. Sampai saat ini tujuan mereka masih misteri.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Naruto."

Cowok bersurai panjang dikucir dan berwarna hitam legam seperti matanya, memiliki kulit agak pucat. Gaya bicaranya datar kayak papan, ekspresinya pun terkesan dingin, tidak seperti yang disebelahnya. Dia Sepertinya mengenal Naruto. Tunggu, rambut hitam, mata hitam, kulit agak pucat, ekspresi dingin dengan gaya bicara datar, sepertinya dia mirip sekali dengan… errr, Sasuke.

"Ano Sakura-_chan, _siapakah pria itu? Sepertinya dia mengenal Naruto-_kun_."

Sakura yang wajahnya masih terlihat _shock _mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Dia adalah malaikat jatuh, criminal kelas S, membantai seluruh anggota klannya sendiri kecuali adiknya. Namanya adalah Itachi… Uciha."

Apa!? Jadi malaikat jatuh yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah kakak Sasuke? Pantes mirip. Berarti Sasuke malaikat jatuh dong? Aku menengok ke Naruto. Mata biru teduh nya kini sudah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan pupil yang menyipit, matanya terlihat haus darah dan seperti ingin membunuh makhluk yang dilihat nya.

"Apa… yang kau inginkan, brengsek!"

Suara Naruto bergetar dan agak berat karena menahan amarah yang luar biasa. Sepertinya hubungan mereka sungguh buruk.

"Aku disini ha~"

-KATCHING-

Sebelum Itachi menyelesakan kalimatnya, suara benturan kedua logam yang saling bertubrukan menggema. Itu Yami! Entah sejak kapan seragam sekolahnya berganti menjadi jubah hitam layaknya dewa kematian pada umumnya. Sepertinya dia hendak menyerang Itachi, namun pria yang memiliki wajah seperti hiu menghalangi tebasan _Scythe _Yami dengan pedang yang terbalut perban miliknya.

"Kau curang, menyerang lawan yang belum siap."

Pria yang menangkis serangan Yami berkata sesuatu sehingga deretan gigi runcingnya terlihat. Dia benar benar mirip seperti hiu.

"Huh, sepertinya serangan dadakan ku nggak berhasil. Dan maaf yah kalau Aku curang."

Yami mundur kebelakang, _Grim Scythe _miliknya kembali diletakan di punggungnya. Dia menengok kearah Naruto yang kini ada belakangnya.

"Hey Naru-_chan, _jangan bengong, cepat berikan Aku perintah. Karena disini kamu adalah Rajanya, Aku yakin Sakura dan para pelayan keluarga Senju muda setuju jika kamu yang menjadi pemimpin."

"Baiklah, hanya kali ini kami akan menurutimu Naruto."

Kiba mewakili Ino, Chouji, dan Shino menyetuji pendapat Yami. Naruto mulai memberikan perintahnya.

"Sakura dan Ino akan berada di garis belakang memberikan bantuan penyembuh. Mengerti?"

"Baik, kami mengerti."

Sakura dan Ino mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

"Si manusia sarden itu adalah Iblis. Hinata dan Yami-_chan,_ berhubung kalian berdua memiliki kekuatan cahaya, kalian lah yang akan melawannya. Pedang Samehada yang ia pegang dapat menyerap kekuatan makhluk netral seperti _Yokai, _jadi Aku dan Kiba yang setengah _Yokai _akan tidak bagus jika melawannya. Shino, kamu bantu Hinata dan Yami melawan ikan sarden itu."

"Baik, Naru-_chan."_

"Ya."

"Baik, Naruto-_kun."_

Aku akan berusaha! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Naruto-_sama!. _

"Jadi Aku akan melawan 3 orang ya. Sepertinya ini akan menarik. Oh ya, namaku Kisame Hoshigaki, salam kenal. "

Si Hiu yang mengaku bernama Kisame itu menyenderkan pedangnya ke pundak. Dia juga sempat sempatnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku gak nanya Sarden narsis! Aku dan Kiba akan melawan Itachi. Kiba, jangan sungkan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu. Tenang saja, Gaara dan yang lainnya sudah memasang _kekkai, _jadi efeknya gak akan sampai ke dunia diluar _kekkai."_

"Baik."

"Hey hey! Kiba boleh mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, Aku boleh gak Naru-_chan_?"

Yami bertanya hal yang gak penting. Tentu lah, walaupun kami mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kami, namun belum tentu kami menang melawan para criminal ini.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Aye! Terimakasih Naru _-chan!"_

Yami melompat lompat kegirangan. Ya ampun, sadar gak sih kalau kita lagi mau perang? Yami terlihat sedang konsentrasi, lingkaran sihir hitam muncul dibawah kakinya.

"Lindungi Yami-_chan _sampai dia selesai membaca kalimat pelepasan segel kekuatannya!"

Naruto memberi komando untuk melindungi Yami.

"Apakah Kita harus menghentikannya?"

Itachi bertanya kepada Kisame, Kisame hanya menyeringai menunjukkan deretan gigi runcingnya.

"Tidak perlu, jika dia tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, maka tidak akan menarik."

Sombong sekali dia! Tanda perempatan muncul di dahi Yami.

"Hey Apa kau bilang!?"

"Hiraukan mereka, cepat selesaikan kalimat pelepasan segelmu!"

Naruto memperingatkan Yami. Yami hanya mendengus kesal dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengucapkan kalimat pelepasan segelnya.

[Aku, Yami Raito]

[Dewa Kematian yang rela melepas sayap putih suci dan menggantinya dengan sayap hitam berlumur dosa]

[Aku akan membawamu menuju sungai Sanzu(1)]

[Dengan kehendakku, akan kutunjukkan jalan menuju Neraka]

[Bangkitlah, _Soul-Eater Hell Scythe! (2)_]

-SRIIIING-

Aura hitam pekat tiba-tiba menyelimuti Yami membuat Yami seolah sedang tertelan kegelapan. Aura kematian yang di keluarkan Yami sungguh membuatku gemetaran. Secara perlahan, aura hitam yang menyelimuti Yami semakin lama semakin menghilang. Aku melebarkan mataku, mulutku sedikit terbuka. Punggung sebelah kiri Yami tumbuh sayap malaikat jatuh berwarna hitam legam, punggung bagian kanannya tumbuh Sayap Iblis yang juga berwarna hitam legam. Kini Yami sudah tidak memakai jubah Dewa Kematian pada umumnya, _Grim Scythe _miliknya pun bentuknya agak berubah dari biasanya. Tubuh Yami sekarang dibalut baju yang mirip seragam sailor berwarna merah muda senada dengan warna rambutnya, mengenakan rok 3 cm diatas lutut yang juga berwarna pink, memakai sepatu berwarna merah muda, kaos kaki berwarna putih yang panjangnya hampir selutut, telapak tangannya dibalut kaus tangan berwarna putih, _Grim Scythe _yang ia pegangpun kini berbeda, gagang yang tadinya berwarna hitam kini bewarna putih dengan ukiran seperti huruf yang gak bisa Aku baca, dan _Scythe _yang tadinya berwarna hitam mengkilat kini berwarna merah muda mirip warna kelopak sakura. Ukuran _Grim Scythe _yang tadinya emang udah besar kini bertambah besar walau Cuma sedikit. Penampilan Yami kini sungguh… Imut.

'Kawaaaiiii' Batinku dalam hati. Jujur, kukira Yami bakal berubah menjadi makhluk keren, tapi ternyata tidak, dia bukannya bertambah keren tetapi malah bertambah imut, lucu, dan menggemaskan. Mungkin satu-satu nya yang keren adalah sayap malaikat jatuh dan Iblis miliknya.

"Bersiap-siaplah kau Sarden!"

Setelah Yami mengatakan hal itu, _Scythe _milik Yami diselimuti aura suci membuat diriku merinding, tubuhku secara reflek mundur selangkah kebelakang karena merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Aku yakin jika ada Iblis yang tergores _Scythe _milik Yami walau sedikit, pasti iblis itu bakal kesakitan, apalagi kalau sampai tertebas. Yami mengambil posisi bersiap dan…

-KATCHING-

Suara dentuman antar metal terdengar segera setelah pedang berbalut perban milik Kisame bertemu dengan _Soul-Eater Hell Scythe _milik Yami. Mulutku kembali sedikit terbuka, Gila,,cepat sekali!

Suara dentuman berulang kali terdengar, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Yami mengayun _Scythe _miliknya lalu dia mencoba menebas Kisame lagi dan lagi. Namun, Kisame melindungi diri dari tebasan Yami dengan pedang miliknya. Hebat! Dia mengayunkan pedang besar miliknya seperti sedang mengayun pisau dapur. Ketika Kisame melihat celah untuk menyerang, dia menghindari sabetan _Scythe _dan mencoba menebas Yami. Yami menghindar dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan kembali melanjutkan serangan bertubi-tubi miliknya.

Serangga dengan jumlah banyak keluar dari tubuh Shino, serangga tersebut menyerang Kisame. Serangga Shino tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Kisame karena belum apa-apa mereka udah ditebas pedang besar milik Kisame. Namun, hal itu membuat konsentrasi Kisame terbagi menjadi 2 dan membuat Kisame membuka banyak celah, sehingga memudahkan Yami menebas Kisame. Beberapa goresan goresan Nampak di beberapa bagian tubuh Kisame. Berkat serangga Shino, Yami berhasil menggores Kisame berkali-kali.

Aku yang kali kedua ini bertempur secara nyata hanya bisa terbengong. Tubuhku pun mendadak kaku.

"Hinata! Bantu kami!"

Yami masih sempat berteriak walaupun dia masih berjuang melawan Kisame. Aku terlepas dari lamunanku, baiklah! Aku gak mau jadi beban di keluarga Uzumaki. Akan kutunjukkan latihanku bareng Naruto tadi malam. Setelah menyoraki diriku sendiri, Aku mulai melantunkan do'a agar bisa menguasai cahaya.

[Hati kotor karena dosa]

[Masih bisa dimurnikan kembali]

[Dengan cahaya suci milik-Mu!]

Aku melantunkan do'a yang agak panjang daripada biasanya. Hal ini demi mendapat cahaya yang lebih suci, sehinggga dampak yang dihasilkan pun lebih besar. Jari-jari di kedua tanganku ku buat menuyerupai pistol (jari tengah dan telunjuk diacungkan, jari manis dan jari kelingking dilekepalkan). Cahaya suci mulai berkumpul dan memadat membentuk bola di ujung kedua jari telunjuk , lalu…

-DOR DOR DOR DOR-

7 bola peluru suci dari jari telunjuk kanan dan 7 bola suci dari jari telunjuk kiri yang Aku ciptakan membombardir Kisame, sebagian menggores Kisame dan berbunyi tatkala bersentuhan dengan pedang Kisame. Goresan akibat peluru di tubuh Kisame terlihat mengeluarkan asap seperti terbakar. Yes! Efek cahaya suci yang Aku buat hampir menyamai milik Yami. Aku menemukan jurus itu ketika berlatih semalaman bareng Naruto, Naruto terlihat terkagum-kagum dan menamai jurusku dengan nama "_Dual Holy Desert Eagle_". Naruto menamai jurusku seperti itu karena kata Naruto tiap jari telunjukku mengeluarkan 7 peluru suci, hal ini mirip dengan jumlah magazine pistol tipe _Desert Eagle(3) _yang juga bekapasitas 7_, _selain itu karena Aku menggunakan jurus seperti sedang memegang 2 pistol, jadilah dinamakan _Dual_.Jujur Aku gak ngerti Naruto ngomong apa pada waktu itu, namun karena nama jurus yang Naruto kasih kelihatan keren, jadi Aku pakai aja.

Dengan kemampuan akurasi yang tajam, Aku berhasil membombardir Kisame dengan peluru suci tanpa mengenai Yami sama sekali.

Mungkin saat ini Kisame kewalahan menangkis serangan Yami sambil menghindari peluru suci dan serangga penghisapnya Shino. Kisame melompat mundur,dia menggumamkan sesuatu. Air dengan jumlah banyak menenggelamkan serangga Shino dan mengurung Yami, dengan kecepatan kilat Kisame tiba didepan Shino dan menebas dadanya,

Setelah selesai mengurus Shino, dia mengincar Yami yang masih terkurung di penjara air buatannya. Pedang besar milik Kisame mengeluarkan aura yang luar biasa mengerikan, Kisame berlari sambil menghunuskan pedang ke Yami!

Ino berlari ke tempat Shino yang terkapar dan membawanya kebarisan belakang, Aku berlari kearah Yami sambil menembakan peluru suci namun dengan mudah di tangkis. Aku yang sudah sampai duluan di tempat Yami mulai membuat pelindung mengelilingi kami. Yami saat ini masih berjuang keluar dari kurungan air yang dibuat Kisame.

"Hina-_chan! _Jangan disini! Kamu bisa mati kalau melindungi Aku!."

Yami berteriak menyuruh ku untuk pergi. Huh? Mana bisa Aku pergi sedangkan temanku masih dalam bahaya? Aku tetap tidak bergeming dari posisiku. Kisame semakin dekat, aura yang dikeluarkan pedangnya membuat kakiku bergetar. Kami-_sama! _Lindungilah kami!

Jarak Kisame semakin dekat, saat ini Aku gak bisa memakai _Dual Holy Desert Eagle _karena sekarang Aku lagi konsentrasi membuat pelindung. Kisame terus mengeliminasi jarak, dia mengayunkan pedangnya. Aku yang masih ketakutan mulai menutup mata.

-JDUUAAAARRR-

Ledakan besar terjadi setelah pedangnya bergesekan dengan pelindung yang Aku buat. Aku bisa merasakan pelindungku hancur total. Tapi Aku gak merasakan pedang Kisame menyentuh tubuhku. Karena penasaran, Aku membuka kedua mataku. N-naruto! Dia berada di depanku sambil memegang pedang milik Kisame!, Aura merah darah bercampur hitam menyelimuti Naruto membentuk seperti rubah dengan 3 ekor. Sungguh mengerikan, Banyak sekali darah yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Naruto menengok kebelakang sambil tersenyum. Darah mengalir dari dahinya membahasi pipi berhias 3 garis kembar miliknya. Naruto bodoh! Kamu bisa saja mati tahu jika terkena serangan tadi.

.

.

.

-NARUTO POV-

-KATCHING-

Suara dentuman 2 logam terdengar begitu nyaring. Yami yang saat ini sudah dalam mode imutnya menyerang si Hiu narsis itu. Baiklah! Sekarang giliranku menunjukkan kekuatanku. Aku mulai berfikir bagaimana caranya mengalahkan gagak yang ada didepanku ini. Gini gini otakku jalan kalau dalam kondisi terdesak loh. Yang Aku takutkan dari Itachi bukanlah kemampuan dirinya dalam menggunakan cahaya, tetapi yang harus diwaspadai adalah _genjutsu _miliknya.

"Hey, Naruto! Saat ini Akamaru lagi di dunia bawah. Jadi Aku gak bisa masuk mode _Orthus. _Aku akan menyerangnya sekarang menggunakan _youjutsu(4) _ku."

Uapaaaa? Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi? Pantes Aku gak ngeliat Akamaru dari tadi. Argh, padahal jika Kiba bergabung dengan Akamaru, kemungkinan besar Kiba bisa menangkal _genjutsu _nya gagak itu, karena Akamaru bisa menyadarkan Kiba jika dia sudah masuk dunia _genjutsu._

"A-pa? Kenapa bisa? Biasanya Kamu bareng Akamaru kan?"

Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Salahkan peraturan Sekolah yang melarang membawa peliharaan ke Sekolah."

Ya ampun, Aku lupa! Pantes Kiba gak bawa Akamaru. Kiba menggumamkan sesuatu, tubuhnya mulai diselimuti Aura putih khas _InuYasha(5). _Rambut pendek Kiba kini memanjang sepanjang rambutnya Hinata, warnanya rambutnya berubah menjadi putih, telinga manusianya kini berganti menjadi telinga anjing. Dia dengan seenak jidat menyerang Itachi tanpa menunggu perintah dariku. Jika kamu kejebak dunia _genjutsu _milik Itachi, mungkin kamu bakal sekarat tahu! Dengan kecepatan yang menyamai diriku saat mode _Kitsune, _Kiba menyerang secara membabi buta. Kiba menatap pupil merah darah yang didalamnya membentuk pola seperti _Shuriken _mata tiga. Benar saja, dalam tiga detik kiba sudah terkapar kesakitan. Sial! Sepertinya dia masuk dunia _genjutsu! _

Itachi mencengkeram leher Kiba dan melemparkannya kearahku. Luka mental yang Kiba dapatkan benar benar mengerikan. Sakura mendekati Kiba dan membawanya kebelakang, dia mulai mengalirkan Aura hijau miliknya ke Kiba. Kau ceroboh Kiba! Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku?

"Dia bodoh, maju tanpa pikir panjang. Aku harap kamu gak sebodoh dia, Naruto-_kun."_

Dengan suara datar, dia menceramahi Aku. Dia juga memanggil diriku dengan suffiks –_kun, _cih. Aku mulai menyerang dirinya tanpa mencoba melihat mata merah miliknya.

"Kamu tahu, Aku bisa membunuh si bodoh itu dengan mudah. Tapi Aku kesini bukan untuk itu."

Dia hanya menangkis dan menghindari seranganku. Dia juga masih sempat-sempatnya ngobrol denganku. Sial! Dia meremehkanku.

"Lalu, untuk apa kamu kemari, berengsek!"

"Kami punya dua tujuan, yang pertama adalah membawa Hinata, yang kedua adalah membunuhmu."

A-apa? Aku maklum jika organisasinya ingin melenyapkan diriku, tapi… membawa Hinata? Jangan bercanda! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh apalagi membawa pelayan manisku! Kemarahanku benar-benar memuncak, Aku mulai mengucapkan kalimat kutukan sambil menyerang Itachi.

[Aku hanyalah rubah kecil yang menginginkan kekuatan]

Aura merah darah bercampur hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuhku. Konsentrasiku terpecah menjadi 3 karena harus menyerang Itachi, menghindari serangan balasan, dan juga membaca kalimat kutukan.

[Aku adalah simbolisasi dari kebencian]

[Aku, yang akan menjadi _kitsune_ sesungguhnya, tertawa pada derita dan menolak kebahagiaan]

Aura _Yokai _dan Iblis mulai bercampur menjadi satu. Tubuhku terasa ringan dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

[Aku, akan mengajari kalian rasa takut yang belum pernah kalian rasakan]

[Bergetarlah dalam ketakutan! Dan berlututlah padaku, _Demon Fox_!]

Aura merah darah plus hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhku kini mulai membentuk seperti rubah ekor tiga. Aku gak mau bermain-main dengan criminal yang rela membantai klannya sendiri tanpa belas kasih. Kecepatan dan kekuatanku kini bertambah dan terus bertambah. Akhirnya, Aku menemukan celah yang dibuat Itachi. Aku mulai membentuk pusaran bola berwarna merah darah di telapak tanganku dan mengarahkan keperutnya. Kena kau! Sehebat apapun Itachi, dia pasti akan terluka parah jika terkena jurus _Spiralling Sphere (7)_ milikku ini.

Suara ledakkan terdengar setelah _Spiralling Sphere _ku mengenai Itachi. Baguslah, aku bisa memberikan _damage _dengan jumlah besar ke Itachi.

"Kau kurang cepat, Naruto-_kun."_

Uuuapaaa!? Itachi masih bisa ngomong dengan lancar padahal dia sudah terkena jurus andalanku. Asap yang mengepul perlahan menghilang. Kini Aku bisa melihat jelas Itachi, tangan kanannya terselimuti aura merah yang membentuk seperti tangan besar melindungi bagian perutnya. Cih, sepertinya Aku tidak menghantam perutnya tapi hanya menghantam lengan _Curse Susano'o _ya, cepat sekali Itachi membentuk salah satu bagian tubuh _Curse Susano'o. _

"Kau terkejut, Naruto-_kun?_ Sekarang Aku gak perlu lagi membaca kalimat kutukan untuk memanggil _Curse Susano'o."_

Hebat sekali dia, dia bisa memanggil jurus tingkat atas tanpa bantuan kalimat kutukan. Aura merah mulai menyelimuti Itachi lalu membentuk _Curse Susano'o _seutuhnya. Itachi menarik pedang yang ada di balik jubah hitamnya. Itachi mengacungkan pedangnya ke arahku, _Curse Susano'o _nya juga mengacungkan pedang kearahku seolah _Susano'o _adalah bayangannya. Pedang itu… _Totsuka no Tsurugi(8), _pedang dengan jenis katana. Senjata milik Dewa badai, _Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto(9)_. Sial, dia gak main main untuk membunuhku.

Lengan kanan _Curse Susano'o _mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal. Aku menghindar kesamping kanan, tanah yang menjadi korban tebasan _Curse Susano'o _kini remuk total. Hiii…. Aku gak mau ngebayangin kalau seandainya Aku kena serangan tadi.

"Hina-_chan! _Jangan disini! Kamu bisa mati kalau melindungi Aku!"

Aku mendengar Yami berteriak, Aku menengok kearah sumber suara. Yami saat ini sedang terkurung di penjara air, dan didepannya ada Hinata dengan _kekkai _cahaya yang sepertinya dibuat sendiri oleh Hinata. Kisame datang sambil mengayunkan _Samehada _miliknya. Sial! _Kekkai _Hinata gak mungkin bisa tahan dengan serangan Kisame. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sekaligus menguras tenaga, Aku berlari menuju Hinata untuk melindunginya. Aku sampai ke Hinata terlebih dahulu seper sekian detik ketimbang Kisame.

-JDUUAAAARRR-

'ITTTTAAAIIIII!' Jeritku dalam hati, Aku yang menjadi tameng Hinata meringis kesakitan setelah terkena tebasan milik Kisame. Untung _Samehada _nya masih dibalut perban, jika enggak mungkin Aku sudah terpotong menjadi berbagai macam bagian. Kisame mundur beberapa meter kebelakang. Mungkin Kisame kaget atas keberanianku menangkis serangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, wajah Hinata terlihat _shock _berat. Eh? Apa wajahku nyeremin yah, sehingga membuat Hinata ketakutan kayak gitu. Tubuhku terasa lemas, darah segar mengalir dimana-mana membasahi tubuhku. Serangan Kisame benar-benar buruk bagi tubuhku.

"Menyerahlah, kami hanya ingin membawa Hinata atau membunuhmu, Naruto-_kun. _Jika salah satu terpenuhi maka kami akan pergi."

Itachi yang saat ini masih dalam mode _Curse Susano'o _saat ini sudah ada disamping Kisame. Dia menawari hal yang pasti ku tolak.

"K-kalian akan membunuh Naruto-_kun?"_

"Tidak, jika kau mau ikut dengan kami."

Hinata yang tadinya udah _shock _kini tambah _shock. _Sialan kau Itachi! Aku gak akan menyerahkan Hinata kepada Organisasi berengsek macam kalian! Aku kembali menengok kearah Hinata. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Aku aka~"

"Aku gak bakalan ngijinin kamu Hinata!"

Sial! Apa-apaan sih Hinata? Dia mau aja diajak Akatsuki. Jika tidak ingin Aku mati, emang Aku bisa dengan mudah dibunuh oleh gagak dan hiu kayak mereka apa.

"T-tapi, kamu bisa~"

"Bisa apa? Bisa mati? Jangan bercanda, Aku gak bakalan mati semudah itu. Lagi pula, Aku gak akan pernah membiarkan teman apalagi pelayan manis kayak kamu menderita akibat mereka."

Sepertinya Aku baru saja mengucapkan kalimat yang luar biasa keren sehingga membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"T-tenang saja, Aku akan menghabisi mere~"

-Brugh-

"Naruto-_kun!"_

Aku ambruk, sepertinya tubuhku sudah mencapai batas maksimal. Aku merasakan aura _Kitsune _ku menghilang. Dan suara yang terakhir yang kudengar adalah jeritan Hinata memanggil namaku.

.

.

.

Cut, sampai segini dulu. Maaf kalau chap ini jelek. Dan seperti biasa, ane akan memberikan beberapa _glosarium _yang mungkin agak asing di dengar.

1. Sungai Sanzu : Untuk menuju ke akherat, orang Jepang beragama Shinto/Buddha meyakini orang mati harus menyebrangi sungai sanzu terlebih dahulu

2. Soul-Eater Hell Scythe: secara harfiah, sabit neraka pemakan jiwa.

3. Desert Eagle: Salah satu jenis senjata api.

4. Youjutsu: Teknik siluman, kalau ini ane ngarang.

5. Genjutsu : Teknik Ilusi

6. InuYasha: (Mitologi) Siluman Anjing, kenapa saat Kiba dalam mode Youjutsu saya buat dia memiliki rambut putih panjang dan memiliki telinga anjing? Soalnya kebanyakan InuYasha memiliki tampilan kayak gitu. contohnya InuYasha di anime InuYasha.

7. Spiralling Sphere: Nama lain Rasengan dalam bahasa Inggris, ane lihat di Narutopedia

8. Totsuka no Tsurugi: "Pedang Sepuluh Tangan", Pedang milik Dewa Badai, Susano'o.

9. Takehaya Susanoo-no-Mikoto: Dewa Badai dalam mitologi Jepang.

.

.

.

Balasan Review:

sanner uciha : di sini diceritakan Hinata-nya agak agak polos gimana gitu.

Blue-senpai, huddexxx69,akbar123, UzumakiKito, Nervous, koga-san, Manguni: Oke, ini lanjutannya. silahkan di baca.

Ayon R. Marvell: Iya ini udah tak lanjutin. Maaf yah kalau seandainya chap ini kurang bagus.

Lsamudraputra: gak papa kok. Chara Jiraiya muncul di chap depan, chap ini belum ada. Maaf yah.

fazruls21: Udah ketahuan ya. Jangan keras keras bilangnya, ntar yang lain pada tau. saya usahain biar typonya berkurang. makasih atas dukungannya.

.94: Sakura bukan Iblis senju. dia belum terikat dengan keluarga Iblis.

alifnamikazeuzumaki: oke deh, mulai chap ini udah tak kasih tulisan POV.

SANG GAGAK HITAM: Udah tak balas, check inbox. maaf yah kalau nanggapinnya lama.

husaenThEzerohunterzz: Wah, ini fict tiap chap sampai 3rb lebih loh (kecuali chap 1). Ane udah gak kuat klau mau manjangin lagi. maaf yah.

dark claw: Makasih banget nih atas dukungannya. Ini di lanjutin.

j: Ah, dua orang udah tahu. jangan keras-keras ntar yang lain pada tahu.

.

.

.

Terimakasih semuanya karena udah mau baca fict gaje ini. Dan terimakasih banget buat yang udah mau review.

.

.

.

Yang udah selesai baca review yah. Dadah, sampai jumpa lagi.


	6. Chapter 6: Heaven's Fire

A/N

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maaf atas keterlambatan fict gaje ini. Karya tulis yang sudah mendekati deadline membuat diriku gak sempet ngurusin ini fict. Maaf yah. Setelah menyelesaikan Karya Tulis, ane ngebuat ini chap. Tapi memory cardnya malah ke format! Sial. Jadi buat lagi deh -_-

Ini chap gak sepanjang yang pertama dibuat sebelum keformat (Maklum author lagi males). Panjang chap murni (tanpa embel-embel) cuman 2016 kata. Jiraiya yang saya janjikan ada di chap ini gak bisa keluar, maaf banget nih. Padahal chap 6 yang pertama ane buat keluar. Di chap 7 pasti akan keluar kok.

Oh ya, setelah ane lihat statistik reviewer, kenapa semakin lama yang review semakin dikit? T_T. Maaf deh jika fict gaje ini kurang bagus. Walau ini fict pertama ane, ane akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memuaskan pembaca. Ya sudah deh, selamat membaca!

.

.

"Bicara."

'Bicara dalam hati'

[Baca do'a, mantra, kalimat kutukan, dsb]

-SFX, P.O.V-

.

.

.

.

.

.

Judul : Guilty Life

Disclaimer : Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto, semua Chara yang ane pakai minjem om Kishi.

Warning : OC, GaJe, OOC mungkin. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD tapi Insya Allah alurnya beda

Summary : Dikirim ke dimensi lain dengan dalih untuk membunuh Iblis yang ada disana, padahal Hinata hanya dibuang oleh keluarganya karena diramalkan akan menghancurkan klannya sendiri. Hinata baru menyadari itu setelah dia diberitahu iblis yang harusnya ia bunuh. Ia mengikat kontrak dengan si Iblis dan menjadi pelayan Iblis demi mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya. Terinspirasi dari Highschool DxD, alur beda.

.

.

.

"…_Kun! _Naruto-_kun!"_

Aku perlahan membuka kedua mata seelah mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Mataku mulai menangkap pemandangan yang ada didepanku.

Wanita dewasa…

Memiliki mata cokelat yang indah…

Kulit putih bersih…

Rambut hitam lurus yang panjangnya sepunggung…

"UWAAAA!"

Aku yang saat ini tiduran dipangkuannya langsung berdiri menjauhinya sambil menjerit kaget. D-dia! Dia mirip banget sama Inari-_kaasan! _Ibu angkatku yang menghilang seminggu sebelum Aku dikirim ke _Odium. _Rumornya beliau sudah meninggal, dan… Dimana Aku? Kenapa Aku ada bawah pohon sakura yang ada ditengah padang rumput bareng dia? Ah… Aku tahu! Aku terbunuh karena serangan Kisame yang menyakitkan dan sekarang Aku ada di surga. Tapi… Aku kan Iblis, mana mungkin Aku masuk surga. Dan, siapa wanita _bishoujo _yang ada di depanku ini? Arrrggghhhh! Seandainya Aku sepintar N maka Aku bakal langsung nemu jawabannya tanpa harus berfikir keras.

"Kamu gak kangen sama _kaa-san, _Naru-_kun? _Padahal _kaa-san _kangen banget loh sama Naru."

J-jadi benar beliau adalah Inari-_kaasan! _Inari-_kaasan _bilang kayak gitu dengan wajah sedih. Tentu saja Aku kangen banget sama Inari-_kaasan, _Aku langsung memeluk wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Ibuku sendiri dengan erat sebagai pelampiasan rasa rindu.

"T-tentu saja Aku kangen banget sama Inari-_kaasan, _semenjak _kaa-san _pergi Aku mengalami banyak penderitaan tahu!"

"Maafkan _kaa-san, _Naru-_kun. _Kaa-_san _bukanlah Ibu yang baik."

Inari-_kaasan _membalas pelukanku, tubuhnya bergetar, Aku yakin sekarang dia lagi menangis. Tidak kok! _Kaa-san _adalah orang yang baik. Aku yakin Inari-_kaasan _pergi gak bilang-bilang itu karena ada alasan tertentu.

"Enggak kok! _Kaa-san _adalah Ibu yang baik, Aku yakin itu. Oh ya, sekarang Aku ada dimana?"

Inari-_kaasan _melepas pelukannya, beliau mengusap air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi dengan lengan baju miko berwarna putih miliknya.

"Terimakasih, Naru-_kun! _Sekarang Naru lagi bermimpi bertemu dengan _kaa-san, _tapi ini bukan hanya mimpi biasa. Naru memang bertemu _kaa-san _secara nyata walaupun Cuma di mimpi. Aduh, gimana ya ngejelasinnya. Intinya Naru-_kun _emang bertemu _kaa-san _dan ini bukan mimpi walaupun kamu lagi bermimpi."

"Aku mengerti."

Aku paham atas apa yang diucapkan Inari-_kaasan. _Walau Aku di cap sebagai raja yang bego, gini-gini Aku kadang keluar pinterny loh.

"Syukurlah. Kamu sekarang jadi cerdas, _Kaa-san _bangga loh sama kamu."

Kamu sekarang jadi cerdas…

Kamu sekarang jadi cerdas…

Oh, jadi dulu ketika Aku masih kecil Inari-_kaasan _nganggep Aku bego gitu? Oke, FINE!. Aku kira Inari-_kaasan _berniat memujiku jadi Aku nganggep itu sebagai pujian (walau sebenernya menyakitkan). Inari-_kaasan _mengambil nafas agak panjang dan mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Naru-_kun, _sekarang kamu harus bangun untuk membantu teman temanmu bertarung. Gunakan jurus yang Inari-_kaasan _ajarkan padamu."

Uapaaaa?! Dia tahu kalau Aku lagi bertarung? Jangan-jangan dia udah tahu kalau Aku ini Iblis lagi. Eh, seharusnya dia udah tahu dari dulu dong kalau Aku Iblis, dia kan Miko. Oh ya, apa yang ia maksud adalah jurus itu? Ahahahahaha, Inari-_kaasan _bercandanya kelewatan.

"Tenang kok, jurus itu gak bakalan bisa ngebunuh kamu. Aku yakin darah Kushi-_chan _yang mengalir di tubuh mu akan senantiasa melindungimu."

Jadi beliau serius nih? Dan… dia barusan bilang Kushina-_kaasan, _Ibu kandungku! Apakah dia disini, Aku pingin banget ketemu beliau. Inari-_kaasan _bilang kalau kedua orang tuakumeninggal ketika Aku dilahirkan. Jadi Aku gak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan mereka. Jika Kushina-_kaasan _disini Aku pingin banget bertemu dengannya.

"Kushi-_chan _tidak ada disini, tapi Aku yakin kamu bakal ketemu dia suatu saat nanti."

Inari-_kaasan _menjawab apa yang ada dipikiranku seolah dia paranormal yang bias baca pikiran orang. Sedikit kecewa sih Aku gak bisa ketemu Kushina-_kaasan _pada saat ini. Inari-_kaasan _menghela nafas sebentar. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Sekarang Naru harus bangun untuk membantu teman-temanmu. Selamat tinggal Naruto."

Perlahan, sosok Inari-_kaasan _menghilang diantara cahaya putih yang menghilang. T-tunggu, jangan tinggalin Naruto lagi. Masih banyak yang ingin Naruto omongin ke Inari-_kaasan! _

Jangan pergi….

Inari… _kaa… san._

_._

_._

_._

"Naruto-_kun! _Naruto-_kun!"_

Aku perlahan membuka kedua mataku setelah mendengar suara familiar memanggil namaku. Disebelah kananku ada Hinata yang sedang memandangku dengan cemas, Disebelah kiri, ada Ino yang sedang menyembuhkanku. Telapak tangan berselimut aura hijau di letakkan diatas dadaku. Aku yang saat ini dalam posisi tiduran, mengambil posisi duduk membuat Ino melepaskan tangannya dari dadaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia lagi bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang emang membingungkan.

"Kenapa Aku harus bangun dari mimpi indah hanya untuk menghadapi realita yang begitu kejam. Huhuhu."

Aku memasang wajah suram. Ino hanya mendesis kesal melihat tingkah laku ku.

"Kita lagi memperjudikan nyawa dengan bertarung melawan Akatsuki dan kamu lebih mentingin mimpimu? Aku gak peduli kamu mimpi apa. Yang penting cepat bangun dan bantu teman teman!"

Ketemu Inari-_kaasan _itu mimpi yang sangat penting bego! Tapi bukan saatnya membahas ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru. Sakura yang tadi berada di barisan belakang kini maju membantu Yami dan Shino yang udah siuman melawan Kisame, Kiba yang sudah sembuh dari trauma mental dan Chouji melawan Itachi yang sudah dalam mode _Curse Susano'o, _pedang Totsuka yang dipegang _Curse Susano'o _sekarang diselimuti Kondisi tubuh dan stamia mereka udah bisa dibilang hampir mencapai batasnya, terutama Yami yang sudah bertarung non_-stop _dari awal.

Aku bangun lalu menuju ke tengah pertempuran meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino.

"Yami! Kiba! Kalian berdua mundur dulu dan lindungi Aku!"

Yami dan Kiba mundur menuruti perintahku, Aku sengaja menyuruh mereka berdua mundur karena kondisi tubuh mereka yang paling mengkhawatirkan diantara lainnya.

"Chouji, Sakura, dan Shino kalian bertiga coba lawan Kisame dan Itachi semampu kalian."

Mereka bertiga hanya sempat mengangguk.

"Hinata, lindungi Ino apapun yang terjadi. Jangan sampai dia diserang apalagi sampai terluka parah."

"Baik!"

Bukannya Aku cuma peduli sama Ino, dia sekarang satu-satunya penyembuh di kelompok kami, jika terjadi apa-apa padanya, maka habislah kita karena gak ada penyambung nyawa lagi.

Yosh! Semua masih memberikan kepercayaannya kepada Raja bego ini, terimakasih! Kali ini Aku akan mengalahkan mereka berdua. Itachi saat ini sedang mode _Curse Susano'o _plus _Curse Ameterasu, _ada keuntungan sekaligus kerugiannya. Keuntungannya adalah Itachi tidak bisa lagi menggunakan _Curse Tsukiyomi _mengingat pakai _Curse Susano'o _dan _Curse Ameterasu_ aja sudah membutuhkan tenaga dan konsentrasi yang amat tinggi. Kerugiannya adalah jangkauan serangan yang lebar dan daya hancurnya yang amat tinggi, terlebih lagi pedang Totsuka milik _Curse Susano'o _diselimuti api hitam_ Ameterasu, _api yang konon bisa membakar apapun bahkan api sekalipun.

Aku mulai mempersiapkan diri mempersiapkan jurus yang Inari-_kaasan _ajarkan padaku. Hal yang pertama Aku lakukan adalah membaca kalimat kutukan, aura merah darahmenyelimutiku membentuk rubah ekor dua setelah selesai membaca kalimat kutukan. Walau Cuma bisa sampai ekor dua, setidaknya ini termasuk masih bagus menginat luka disekujur tubuhku belum pulih sepenuhnya. Selanjutnya, Aku menduduk sambil memejamkan mata, kedua telapak tanganku saling menggegam didepan dada, saat ini posisiku seperti orang yang sedang berdo'a.

Yami mendelik ke arahku.

Sakura dan Ino melebarkan kedua matanya pertanda mereka kaget.

Chouji dan Kiba mengerutkan dahinya mengisyaratkan kalau mereka lagi heran.

Shino… Aku gak tau ekspresinya akibat kerah yang kelewat tinggi dan kacamata M.I.B nya.

Kisame hanya menyeringai.

Itachi, wajahnya masih datar kayak papan. Dasar! Apa semua uciha itu gak punya ekspresi?

Hinata kebingungan melihat ekspresi mereka semua yang di tunjukkan padaku.

Huh, apa anehnya sih ngeliat Iblis berdo'a! Err… Itu emang aneh sih, tapi kan Hinata juga berdo'a. Masak Aku gak boleh. Aku mulai melantunkan do'a yang agak panjan gak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padaku.

[Aku, Iblis rubah dari kuil Inari, memohon kepada-Mu]

Aura suci mulai berkumpul di sekeliling tubuhku. 'ITTTAAAIIII!' Jeritku dalam hati, baru sebaris do'a kepalaku sudah terasa sakit sekali. Aku sadar Aku bukanlah Hinata yang bisa membaca do'a tanpa masalah. Aku hanya Iblis biasa yang emang pantang berdo'a. Tapi Aku gak akan menyerah. Aku menjaga konsentrasiku dan melanjutkan do'a.

[Pemilik dari cahaya _exorcisme, Ameterasu-omikami _]

Panas panas panas! Tubuhku terasa terbakar. Aura suci yang berkumpul semakin banyak. Aura Iblisku perlahan terkikis akibat efek dari aura suci. Aura _kitsune _ku mati matian melindungi tubuhku dari aura suci. Oh, jadi ini yang dimaksud kalau darah Kushina-_kaasan _yang mengalir ditubuh akan melindungiku. Namun, Aku tetap berdo'a gak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhku ini.

[Pinjami Aku cahaya-Mu, cahaya penghapus dosa]

[Dengan izin-Mu, akan kugenggam cahaya kebenaran]

[Dengan izin-Mu pula, akan ku genggam api merah membara penghapus dosa]

[Bangkitlah, Api Surgawi Ameterasu!]

Cahaya suci dengan intensitas mengerikan mengelilingi tubuh ku. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ketika membaca do'a aku anggap sebagai bayaran yang setimpal agar bisa mengendalikan cahaya dan api surgawi Ameterasu atau nama kerennya _Heaven's Fire, _api yang dapat membakar pendosa lebih hebat ketimbang _Hell's Fire. _Aura suci yang menguar disekeliling tubuhku Aku kumpulkan menjadi satu, memadat lalu membentuk pedang cahaya dengan panjang bilah sekitar 76 cm. Rasa terbakar di telapak tangan muncul ketika Aku menggenggam pedang cahaya yang Aku buat sendiri.

Eh? Aku merasa ada yang aneh, cahaya akan membakar iblis walaupun hanya menyentuhnya. Walaupun Hinata gak masalah saat membaca do'a, tapi dia tetap saja bakal kesakitan ketika memegang cahaya walaupun hanya cahaya dengan tingkat kesucian menengah. Tapi Aku berbeda, cahaya memang bereaksi padaku. Tapi tidak separah yang seharusnya, Aku yang saat ini memegang cahaya super pekat tingkat tinggi, efeknya hanya seperti memegang besi dengan panas kurang lebih 65 celcius. Jika dia Iblis normal, seharusnya memegang cahaya seperti yang Aku pegang mungkin saja tangannya bisa hilang akibat terbakar. Yah, Aku memang udah tahu kemampuan unikku ini sejak kecil, tapi tetap aja rasanya aneh.

Ah, bukan waktunya mikirin hal itu. Aku mulai berkonsentrasi memanggil _Heaven's Fire. _Bilah pedang cahaya milikku kini diselimuti _Heaven's Fire _berwana merah membara seolah_. _Semua malaikat jatuh termasuk Itachi memang kebal terhadap cahaya, namun mereka tetaplah pendosa yang bisa dibakar dengan _Heaven's Fire. _

Aku berlari ke arah Itachi sambil mengayunkan pedang cahayaku, jarak kami semakin dekat.

-KATCHING-

Pedang besar Totsuka milik _Curse Susano'o _bertubrukan dengan Pedang cahaya milikku. _Heaven's Fire _dan _Curse Ameterasu _saling melahap satu sama lain.

"Aku cukup terkesan, kamu bisa membangkitkan _Heaven's Fire _yang kemampuanya setara dengan _Curse Ameterasu _milikku."

Apa kau bilang? Aku memperjudikan nyawaku untuk membangkitkan _Heaven's Fire _dan kau bilang kau cukup terkesan? Seharusnya kau terkesan banget tahu! Dasar berengsek!

-KRAAAAKK-

Tanah tempatku berpijak remuk akibat dorongan kebawah pedang Totsuka yang gedenya minta ampun. Arghhh….! Berat sekali! Jika Aku lengah sedikit saja mungkin Aku akan tertebas dan hancur.

"Walaupun api merah membaramu sebanding dengan api hitam kelam milikku, tapi tetap saja dari segi kekuatan Aku lah yang menang."

Dengan wajah datarnya, dia masih sempat sempatnya sombong. Cih, Aku pasti akan menghancurkan wajah datarnya itu.

"Kau lupa ya kalau musuhmu bukan hanya Aku seorang?"

Aku menyeringai, hohoho! Aku masih punya Kiba dan Yami di belakang, sedangkan temannya masih sibuk melawan teman-temanku yang lain. Dari barisan belakang, Kiba berlari mendekati Itachi. Walau saat ini dia sudah tidak memakai mode _InuYasha, _kecepatannya masih bisa dibilang mengagumkan. Jarak diantara Kiba dan Itachi semakin dekat. Yosh! Semangat Kiba!

Dengan komando dari tuannya, tangan kiri _Curse Susano'o _mengepal bersiap memukul Kiba.

-GRAB-

Chouji yang bertukar posisi dengan Yami menggenggam tangan kanan _Curse Susano'o, _kedua tangannya juga membesar kira-kira hamper sebesar tangannya _Curse Susano'o._

"Terimakasih, Chouji."

Kiba berterimakasih ke Chouji tanpa menengok ke Chouji.

"Ya, cepatlah! Aku mungkin gak akan bertahan lama."

Kiba terus mengeliminasi jarak dengan Itachi.

"_Fang Over Fang!"_

Setelah dirasa cukup dekat, Kiba meneriaki nama jurusnya. Tubuhnya berputar seperti bor, angin mengelilinginya seolah menjadi perisai baginya. Kiba mengincar Itachi yang sedang bertengger di pundak kiri _Curse Susano'o_.

-SRAAAAANG-

Itachi melindungi dirinya dengan pedang Totsuka yang ia pegang. Bunyi gesekan terdengar ketika pedang Totsuka bertabrakan dengan Kiba yang sedang dalam jurus _Fang Over Fang. _Beruntung bagi Kiba karena pedang Totsuka milik Itachi tidak diselimuti _Curse Ameterasu. _Mungkin Itachi masih memfokuskan _Curse Ameterasu _ke pedang Totsuka milik _Curse Susano'o _untuk menetralisasikan _Heaven's Fire _milikku.

Dengan sedikit mengayunkan pedangnya kesamping kanan, serangan Kiba bergeser melenceng ke kanan lalu menabrak tanah. Tanah yang ditabrak Kiba remuk akibat tabrakan yang lumayan keras.

"_Great Fire Ball."_

Bola api terbentuk di depan Itachi. Ukurannya semakin lama semakin besar. Setelah dirasa cukup besar, Itachi melepaskan bola api nya ke arah Kiba. Kiba sepertinya tidak akan menghindari Itachi. Bukan karena dia cukup percaya diri untuk menangkis serangan Itachi, tapi dia sudah kehabisan tenaga yang bahkan untuk sekedar berdiri pun tidak bisa. Mungkin Kiba menghabiskan seluruh energinya untuk serangan _Fang Over Fang _tadi. Walau kapasitas otaknya hampir sama dengan otak ku, dia gak cukup bego untuk menerima serangan bola api milik Itachi. Bola api meluncur seperti meteor menuju ke targetnya, Kiba. Tangannya disilangkan ke depan agar bola api tidak mengenai langsung tubuhnya.

-JDUUAAAAR-

Bola api meledak ketika mengenai targetnya tanpa sempat memberi waktu Kiba untuk menghindar.

.

.

.

Cut! Sampai disini dulu. Maaf yah kalau chap ini jelek.

Seperti biasa, ini ada sedikit glosarium:

Ameterasu omikami : (Mitologi) Dewi matahari dalam mitologi jepang.

Fang Over Fang: Gatsuga.

Great Fire Ball: Gokakyu no Jutsu

.

.

Balasan Review:

fazrulz21: Makasih dkungannya

Manguni. Nervous, dark claw, Ayon R. Marvell, huddexxx69, Akira no Rinnegan, akbar123, Kyuubi no Baka: Oke ini lanjut.

.94: Makasih pujiannya, ini dilanjut.

Lsamduraputra, Eru Chise: AAAAA! maaf! Ini chap dipendekkin jadi jiraiya gak muncul maaf banget ! *sujud. padahal sebelumnya (sebelum ke format) jiraiya tampil -_-. Chap depan janji bakal keluar deh.

Guest: Wah, karakter utamanya lagi "ngepur" gan.

Alvaro d diarra: Update nya, jika ane lagi ada niat -_-.

Maaf jika ada review nya ada yang gak kebales.

.

.

.

Jika udah selesai baca review yah. Kumohon -_-.


End file.
